TKO Pastilla purpura
by Marjo-Cullen
Summary: Desde el principio supe que había algo letal contigo, pero no me importó y fui directo a ti. No tuve el mas mínimo chance, me noqueaste a la primera.


_**¡Hola! Regreso con este mini proyecto en el que he venido trabajando desde hace un tiempo y finalmente lo terminé.**_

 _ **Para contarles un poco de que va la historia, sería bueno que vieran el video musical TKO de Justin Timberlake. Este OS está inspirado en ese video. Será solo un capítulo y será intenso. Verán a una Bella que jamás he escrito y espero que eso no las asuste.**_

 _ **Los quiero y espero les guste.**_

 **Pastilla púrpura.**

El techo es rugoso, ¿el color? No tengo idea. Diría que beige, pero estoy seguro que ella le daría un nombre mas elaborado ¿Champaña, tal vez? ¿Marfil, quizás? La verdad no sé, para mi funciona beige, inclusive color crema quedaría bien. Pero no debería pensar en el color del techo, no estoy aquí para definir entre colores, estoy aquí por algo más importante. Si tan solo pudiera recordarlo.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza mientras me digo por enésima vez que debí escuchar a su padre. Pero era una tontería. Se suponía que él no iba a permitirle huir conmigo, quien iba a pensar que intentaba protegerme.

.

Abro mis ojos cuando una mujer entra interrumpiendo mi perorata mental, al verme me sonríe pero no sé por qué lo hace, no la conozco, no somos amigos. De hecho no sé cuál es su nombre. Ladea su cabeza y sé que está esperando una respuesta aunque no la escuché hablar. El zumbido regresó y hace que me sienta distraído, a veces me pasa, me abstraigo demasiado y me cuesta reaccionar, pero sé que debo hacerlo. Me obligo a parpadear y asentirle a la mujer. Le agradó mi respuesta, porque me sonríe de nuevo mientras me indica con una de sus manos que la siga.

Mis pasos son lentos pero constantes tras las medias y zapatos blancos de la mujer. Son feos. Horribles en realidad. Trato de concentrarme en el pulido piso gris que consume mis lentos pasos. Entro a otro salón, éste tiene paredes verde claro, volteo al techo y es del mismo beige. Parpadeo viendo sin mirar alrededor, la misma mujer de antes me señala un punto lejano de la habitación donde hay un escritorio y algunos papeles en él. Obligando de nuevo a mis pies camino hasta allí y me siento en la silla de visitantes. El escritorio está lleno de papeles. Veo las letras sin leerlas.

Anoche soñé con ella de nuevo. Por eso estoy tan distraído, olvidé tomarme las pastillas. Bueno… no fue que lo olvidé, en realidad la extrañaba y quería verla. Siempre pasa lo mismo, olvido a propósito mi dosis para poder verla, pero el día siguiente soy una sombra, no oigo, no veo, solo me hundo… me hundo en ella.

La mujer sale de la habitación diciéndome algo ¿Por qué sigue hablando? ¿No se da cuenta de que no la escucho? Asiento de nuevo en respuesta y se aleja, ese momento es extraño, ¿me dejaron solo? Nunca lo estoy. Nada mas lo en mi habitación. Es extraño estarlo. Quiero levantarme y ver por la ventana, hay claridad, así que debe haber sol. Tengo tanto tiempo que no disfruto de él.

Pero me quedó ahí, sentado. El zumbido no deja mi mente, solo se adormece, pero nunca se aleja y hoy es mas fuerte debido a mi prohibida noche de sueño con ella.

Cierro los ojos vencido por el aburrimiento y dejo que mi mente vague en los recuerdos perdidos. Nadie lo sabe, pero hoy es nuestro aniversario… no de cuando nos encontraron. Sino de cuando huimos.

.

.

 _La lluvia atacaba con demasiada intensidad. Me moví con sigilo entre los árboles que rodeaban su pequeña casa. La escena era macabra: rayos, centellas y truenos rompían con fuerza el cielo, alumbrando el bosque a intervalos desiguales._

 _Mi ropa destilaba, yo tiritaba de frío, mis huesos calados, pero ahí estaba. Justo en el límite entre su casa y el bosque. Justo en el lugar que ella prometió esperarme._

 _Mis manos se congelaban, las llevé a mi boca para intentar calentarlas con mi aliento. Funcionó, pero apenas por dos segundos. Ella aun no a llegado pero no desespero, sé que vendrá, (la idea de escaparnos fue de ella) ambos dejamos mucho atrás: padres (en mi caso una hermana) un hogar, la escuela, los amigos. Lo dejamos todo para ser felices e irnos juntos._

 _Porque la amo, la adoro, la idolatro y venero a esa chica. Estuve condenado desde el primer día que la vi. Me volví adicto._

 _Su destartalada camioneta se detiene en la avenida frente su casa, ¿Qué hace en su camioneta? Se suponía que nos iríamos caminando o con aventones, su papá se daría cuenta demasiado rápido si nos vamos en su cacharro._

 _Entrecerré mis ojos, el agua no deja que vea claro, una cortina densa y blancuzca hace que tan solo vea una silueta bajarse y colocarse frente a la camioneta, sé que es ella, su delicado y delgado cuerpo puedo distinguirlo desde la distancia._

 _Ajusté el gorro de mi sudadera y corrí hacia ella, mis botas chapoteaban en el barro y mis manos se esconden de nuevo en mi mojado suéter, el bolso de mi espalda es impermeable, por lo que no me preocupo demasiado por su contenido._

 _— ¡Edward! —grita en la distancia cuando me ve, puedo distinguir su enorme sonrisa y sus brazos balanceándose sobre ella para hacerme señas, mientras camino en su dirección todas las preguntas y dudas de mi cabeza se borran, ella corre hacia mi, brinca desde lejos y se estrella contra mi pecho, envolviéndome como una araña._

 _Mis manos volaron de mis bolsillos a sus nalgas y mis rodillas se quejan del esfuerzo._

 _No me besó. Casi nunca lo hacía, en cambio se alzó lo mas que pudo y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, parece doloroso, mis rodillas se quejan una vez mas, pero ella no se queja de dolor alguno, en cambio deja que la lluvia le caiga por todo el rostro, es tanta el agua que a los pocos segundos, pequeños riachuelos caen por su cuello. Algunos se pierden tras su nuca, pero otros corren por sus pechos que están tan, tan cerca de mi rostro._

 _Ella no es exuberante, ni plana, tiene la carne justa, además… Enfrentémoslo, no existe tal cosa como "pechos feos" ¡son pechos! Sean como sean, son buenos._

 _No pude resistirlo e incliné mi cabeza entre sus dos respingones y erectos duraznos, apenas lleva una ligera franelilla de tirantes, es azul… creo. Está tan adherida a su piel que pudiera ser de cualquier color claro, nunca se vistió lo suficientemente cubierta, pero esa es una de las cosas que amo/odio de ella._

 _Mientras sigue seduciendo a la lluvia, sus piernas se abrazan mas a mis caderas, y sus brazos cuelgan inertes a cada lado de su cabeza, mi nariz desobediente y curiosa se acerca demasiado a sus montículos, pasando la punta de mi nariz por ellos, se le levantan tanto que de solo verlos, sé que le duele._

 _Ella se encontraba inerte aun colgando de mis caderas, mientras mi nariz iba y venía por sus puntas, era tan endemoniadamente sensual._

 _._

Hoy en día sé que eso era una prueba, quizás la primera de todas las que presenté, o quizás la primera que recuerdo desde que la conocí.

 _No pude limitarme a acariciarla nada mas con mi nariz, besé el espacio plano entre sus pechos, y con los dientes me fui hasta uno de ellos, estaba tan excitado que no recuerdo si fue el derecho o el izquierdo, solo sé que era un pecho._

 _Mis dientes se cerraron en su pezón y puedo jurar que la escuché gemir, pero ella nunca me regala gemidos, tan solo respiraciones entrecortadas. Escucharla es algo especial para mí, enciende las llamas mas profundas de mi deseo y me doy cuenta de que con sus gemidos soy completo._

 _Cerré mas mis dientes, esmerándome en satisfacerla, pasando de un pezón al otro. Solo entonces recibo respuesta física de ella, sus brazos dejaron de estar inertes, tomaron su cabello halándolo mientras mueve su cabeza a los lados, mis manos fueron a su espalda, soportando aun más de su peso, pareció que sus piernas aflojaron, pero aun no se bajaba de mí, por lo que aplico más fuerza en mis músculos para poder sostenerla._

 _Mi cuerpo está experimentando presión en todas partes y no puedo aflojar ninguna, no puedo dejarla caer, no puedo pedirle que se baje de mis caderas y definitivamente no puedo dejar de probarla._

 _Mis labios titubearon en la tela de su camisa, me faltaba el aire y siento que voy a explotar, ella se dio cuenta. Sentí movimiento en los músculos de su espalda, presiono en su piel y ayudándola a incorporarse._

 _Aplica mas presión en sus piernas y brazos, agradezco el detalle porque necesitaba el afloje momentáneo, ella tomó mi cabeza y enterró mi rostro en su pecho. Adoré la sensación. Adoré como casi siento su piel gracias a lo adherida que tiene su ropa, hubiera sido perfecto si ella me hubiera dejado presionar mi entrepierna con su vientre._

 _Pero ella no se deslizó ni siquiera un poco, en cambio sus piernas apretaron mas mi torso, haciéndome difícil respirar. Por reflejo mi cabeza se disparó hacia atrás, pero el agarre de ella es fuerte, con una mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi cráneo. Intenté alejarme pero no puedo sin hacerle daño, cosa que jamás haría._

 _Solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer. Esperar, dejarla hacer aquello que sea lo que ha planeado, apreté mis manos contra su espalda mientras ella hacía mas presión en mi rostro, casi asegurándose de que no pudiera respirar._

 _La tela de su ropa estaba emparamada y mis intentos fallidos de inhalar me llenaron la nariz de agua, tosí contra su pecho pero ella no permitió que me alejara, en cambio me apretó mas._

 _—Shh. —susurró contra mi oído de manera tranquila y tierna, en verdad traté de relajarme, lo intenté, ¡pero no podía respirar!_

 _Quise decir su nombre pero las palabras no salieron, mi desesperación empezó a crecer y ella no cedía, ya no me gustaba el juego y quería que se acabara._

 _—Be…—nada mas salió de mi boca, ella apretaba mas mi rostro contra su pecho, quizás dañándose a sí misma, pero pareció no importarle._

 _Mis manos comenzaron a hormiguear y mis rodillas a doblarse, no aguanté mucho mas._

 _Aun temiendo que ella se maltratara, doblé un poco mis rodillas, hasta que una de ellas dio con el suelo lodoso. De inmediato me arrodillé aun con ella entrelazada a mí. Me rendí y finalmente mis manos se sueltan y dejándome caer en el suelo. Solo ahí ella me soltó dejándome sentir la refrescante brisa en mi rostro. Intenté tomar una bocanada de aire pero aun llovía demasiado, por lo que me ahogué aun más, retorciéndome en el suelo para poder escupir._

 _La escuché reír, no es una burla, es una risa divertida, abrí mis ojos, era adorable. Sentada sobre sus rodillas con sus manos reposando tranquilamente en sus muslos su mirada era tan tierna, esperando pacientemente a que me recupere, le divertían estos juegos, ella los adoraba y yo la adoraba a ella._

 _—Pensé que nos iríamos caminando. —no le reclamo lo que acaba de hacerme, no vale la pena. Ella se encogió de hombros._

 _—Prefiero irme en el viejo Chevy, vamos, —se levantó y camino dejándome atrás, sintiéndome ligeramente ahogado y altamente excitado, pero a ella no le importaba._

 _Gruñendo me levanté, mi espalda se queja, me compongo a mi mismo y camino hasta el camión, mi ropa destilaba y aunque los asientos del Chevy son plásticos, no quiero sentarme así. Tomé un par de toallas de mi mochila y le extendí una, sonriéndome se subió, dejándome milagrosamente el camino libre para manejar._

 _Casi nunca manejaba su camión. A ella no le gustaba._

 _Dejando finalmente el peso de mi mochila en el compartimiento de atrás de mi asiento, me siento en el acolchado material, mi toalla sirviéndome de aislante, arranco dejando una nube de humo blanco tras nosotros y enciendo la lastimera calefacción._

 _—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en el camión, la dejaremos en Olimpyc._

 _Ella no responde, está pasando la toalla por su cabello, secando mechón por mechón, su mirada está perdida hacia el frente. A veces hace eso, se desconecta._

 _— ¿A dónde vas, Bella?_

 _Hablé en un susurro, pero al decir su nombre ella despierta, por un mísero segundo veo la chica hermosa, vulnerable y angelical de la que me enamoré, pero tan solo dura dos segundos, ella de inmediato muerde su labio y encapota sus ojos. El delineador se le corrió dejando delgados surcos negros por sus mejillas, parece una trágica y triste obra de arte._

 _A veces es aterradora. A veces encantadora, estar con ella es un verdadero huracán._

 _Endereza su espalda y obliga a su ligera camisa separarse de su piel, está tan mojada que la tela se hace un rollito de algodón. La desenreda de su cabello y abriendo la ventana la lanza afuera, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente e intento frenar._

 _—Bella ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —está en topless, riendo mientras sube la ventanilla, sus pechos se ven increíblemente blancos, deben estar helados._

 _Intento devolverme, no sé para qué, seguramente la pobre franela está inservible, ella se da cuenta de mi reticencia y ríe, señalando la carretera al frente, sacudo mi cabeza, lo único que puedo hacer es avanzar._

 _Trajo equipaje. En eso quedamos, nos escapábamos hoy, yo traje una maleta conmigo, ella tenía que hacer lo mismo por lo que trato de no inmutarme cuando alza sus caderas para desabrochar sus shorts, la veo por el rabillo del ojo como pelea con la tela mojada, le cuesta un poco, pero la espera es jodidamente valiosa, en cuestión de minutos queda apenas en una tanga, sonrío, ella siempre usa ropa interior escandalosa, las de ahora son verdes. Verdes fosforescentes, silenciosamente me pregunto ¿Dónde demonios las compra?_

 _Pero es una estupidez preguntarse eso, ¿Qué carajos me importa donde las consigue, siempre y cuando pueda yo quitárselas?_

 _Ella sabe que la estoy mirando, su boca se estira en una sonrisa, lentamente termina el paseo del jean por sus piernas y repite el proceso de la camisa, abre la ventana y lo lanza al vacío, esta vez no detengo el auto, me río y sacudo la cabeza, si es a esto lo que quiere jugar, que así sea._

 _Sube el volumen del radio, no conozco la canción pero ella la canta a todo pulmón, soy un poco malo con las canciones de moda, no perdía mucho tiempo escuchándolas, me pasaba la mayoría del tiempo estudiando._

 _Mientras canta pasa las manos lentamente por su pecho, a pesar de que mi rostro esta hacia el frente, mis ojos se desvían al espectáculo en su esquina, la canción habla de deseo, la noche y lobos asechando, la mano delgada de ella empieza a entornar sus pechos mientras la canta, cerrando sus ojos sin llegar a tocarse de un todo._

 _Sigue jugando con ella misma un poco mas hasta que delicadamente se pellizca, suelta un murmuro quejumbroso y siento que empiezo a hervir de inmediato._

 _Mi pie se levanta un poco del acelerador, no puedo seguir manejando y observarla al mismo tiempo, si bajo la velocidad será mas fácil._

 _Ella juega con sus pezones un rato, tanto que la canción cambia en la radio y no parece molestarle, un auto nos adelanta tocando la bocina y recuerdo que las ventanas no son tintadas._

 _—Bella —la llamo en voz baja— Princesa, pueden verte —ella ríe entre sus caricias, ríe mucho y en vez de contestarme, desciende una de sus manos, metiéndolas directamente dentro de su tanga._

 _Puedo ver como masajea su intimidad, como su rostro se contorsiona mientras sus dedos se mueven en círculos, con su otra mano no deja de pellizcarse las tetas, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas veloz._

 _No puedo soportarlo mas, llevo mi mano hacia ella para ayudarla, pero al sentirme se aleja, frunzo el ceño, pero una bocina me alerta. Sin darme cuenta me he cambiado de canal, el terror se apodera de mí mientras estabilizo el camión, mi adrenalina se desborda y mi pulso se acelera mas, ella tan solo ríe, mientras aun se acaricia._

 _—Vista al frente Anakin._

 _Me gusta la guerra de las galaxias, una vez se lo comenté y desde ese momento me llamó así._

 _Le obedezco, primero porque me da miedo perder el control del auto y chocar, puede venir la policía y ella está sin ropa y segundo, porque ella me lo pidió y siempre hago lo que me pide._

 _Se me hace insoportable el manejar con ella a mi lado, sus gemidos van subiendo de volumen y puedo ver como su manos se pierde una y otra vez en el fosforescente color, dejo el volante con una sola de mis manos y con la otra bajo a mi cremallera, no necesito mucho, estoy tan caliente que con un simple roce voy a explotar._

 _—Estás manejando Anakin._

¿Cómo me vio? No lo sé, sin embargo estuve a punto de presentar mi segunda prueba con Bella, claro… eso lo sé ahora…

 _—Vista al frente —exigió cuando volteé a verla— ambas manos en el volante._

 _—Pero —. Mi voz era ronca, pero la de ella era sensual… muy sexy, a pesar del frío que nos rodeaba, estaba caliente, excitada y ahora molesta, había detenido sus caricias mientras me observaba fijamente._

 _—Ambas manos en el volante —. Repitió ya con tono serio. No quería hacerlo, estaba tan cerca, sabía que con apenas unos cuidados estallaría y podría concentrarme en la vía y lo que ella hacía sin peligro a chocar._

 _—Puedo orillarme, serán tan solo unos segundos._

 _Sin decirme nada sacó sus manos de su tanga, viéndose altamente frustrada._

 _—Siempre lo arruinas todo —. Sentí como si un bloque de concreto cayera en mi regazo, la había hecho enojar, no quería eso, solo quería desahogarme un poco._

 _—Princesa —intenté decir. Mis manos empezaron a hormiguear._

 _—Con un demonio Anakin, maneja o me lanzo afuera —abrió la puerta cuando aun estábamos en movimiento, el Chevy se quejó y las ruedas chirriaron cuando mi pie se clavó en el freno, haciendo que el culo de la camioneta se coleara un poco._

 _— ¡Ciérrala! —grité asustado._

 _—No me jodas mas el día, ya lo has hecho lo suficiente —no me veía a la cara, tenía la vista fija al frente, con su mano férrea en la puerta —maneja o me largo al infierno._

 _Aun estaba únicamente en tanga y sabía que era capaz de lanzarse así y si se dañaba la piel sería tan solo mi culpa, por mas que esta vez quisiera discutir, no iba a dejarle hacer eso._

 _Aceleré de nuevo y continué avanzando, no fue sino unos cien metros adelante, que finalmente cerró la puerta._

 _No hablamos el resto del camino, no sabíamos a donde iríamos, pero estaba tácito que haríamos una parada en la península de Olympic, por lo que nos dirigí allá._

 _Antes de salir de Forks me detuve a poner combustible, mientras lo hacía Bella no me miró, el chico de la estación de servicio se impresionó al ver su desnudes, algo en mi rostro lo hizo desistir, aunque sus intentos por no mirarla le resultaron bastante patéticos._

 _Tomé mi toalla dándosela a mi chica, pero ella me la lanzó de vuelta con rabia y fuerza, así que mordí mi lengua e intenté distraer al chico de la estación lo mejor que pude._

 _Decidí salir hacia Olympic y una vez allá, según sus reacciones, seguir hasta Seattle o detenerme, la última orden de Bella había sido "maneja" así que solo quedaba obedecerla hasta que decidiera hablarme o que me encontrara demasiado cansado para manejar, lo único bueno hasta ahora era que el clima ya había desistido de ahogarnos, seguía haciendo frío, pero la lluvia finalmente había empezado amainar._

 _._

 _._

 _Hubo un momento en el que manejar se hizo insoportable, su silencio me atormentaba y necesitaba como fuera que me perdonara, me gritara o me golpeara. Cualquier cosa menos quedarse ahí, estática, plana y ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Ajena a mí._

 _—Lo siento —murmuré en la soledad de la carretera, apenas pasaban algunos vehículos todo lo demás era vegetación y asfalto, nada mas._

 _—De verdad lo siento —dije en apenas un tono mas alto — no volveré hacerlo, pero por favor háblame._

 _Bella frunció sus labios, no fue la respuesta que esperaba, pero era mejor que la ausencia de antes. Mi cuerpo dejó de estar tenso, fue un pequeño y mínimo alivio, pero fue muy bien recibido, me dejé escurrir un poco en el asiento y seguí manejando._

 _—Avísame cuando quieras detenerte —. Otra boca fruncida fue su contestación._

 _La noche continuó cayendo y el cacharro no ayudaba a avanzar mucho, íbamos a unos sesenta kilómetros por hora y a ese paso nunca llegaríamos a Olympic, mucho menos a Seattle._

 _Me preocupaba que aun no quisiera cubrirse, la humedad se había ido de su piel, cosa que no había ocurrido con mi ropa, pero igual no me gustaba que estuviera tan descubierta y expuesta._

 _Mientras mi mente pensaba como hacerla vestirse, ella señaló al frente, suspiré de alivio, era un motel de carretera, íbamos a detenernos. Ella finalmente se vestiría y yo tendría mi oportunidad de disculparme debidamente._

 _La dejé en el Chevy encendido para que disfrutara de la débil calefacción, me dirigí de inmediato al escritorio de recepción y pedí una habitación, el hombre era barbudo, mayor sin llegar a ser viejo del todo, su camiseta era deplorable y olía demasiado a cigarrillo. Mientras llenaba algunas formas, observé por la persiana rota hacia afuera, aun podía ver la silueta de Bella sentada en la camioneta, había subido una de sus piernas al asiento y estaba recostada en su propia rodilla._

 _El hombre aclaró su garganta ruidosamente y me giré hacia él, me dio una hoja para firmar mientras seguía con medio cigarrillo entre sus labios._

 _—Firma aquí, —me dijo sin verme. Garabateé mi nombre y le extendí los dólares necesarios. Debía preguntarle a Bella cuanto había traído para poder administrarlo bien._

 _La llave era deplorable, algo oxidada con un llavero que daba risa llamarlo así, mas bien era un trozo de madera astillada con el número 13 dibujado en corrector blanco._

 _Al final, eso no importaba, lo importante era que finalmente podríamos descansar un poco, dormir y lo mas importante… hacer que mi Bella me perdonara._

 _Cuando salí de la oficina casi sufro un infarto, corrí hacia el viejo chevy y lo encontré vacío, Bella no estaba._

 _Giré desesperado viendo a mi alrededor, buscándola, pero no la encontré, me fijé de nuevo dentro del auto, esperando estúpidamente que estuviera escondida en el espacio inferior, donde se encontraban nada mas que la alfombra de plástico y los pedales. Abrí el compartimiento tras los asientos y no estaba su bolso, solo el mío, lo tomé y cerré la puerta con un golpe seco y fuerte, el chevy se estremeció pero no la cerró de un todo, teniendo de nuevo que repetir el proceso._

 _— ¡Bella! —grité al estacionamiento, era un complejo de forma cuadrada, de no mas de dos pisos de altura, las escaleras hacía el piso superior se veían cada poca distancia, en cada una de ellas habían máquinas dispensadoras de hielo, estaba nublado, los suelos estaban húmedos, pero por ahora no caían gotas del cielo._

 _Corrí a la recepción._

 _— ¡Mi novia no está! —grité al hombre que me devolvió una mirada con cejas levantadas mientras guardaba los billetes que le acababa de dar en su bolsillo, se encogió de hombros y soltó._

 _— ¿Trajiste una? —Rodé los ojos y volví a correr afuera._

 _— ¡Bella! —Esto no podía estar pasándome, acabábamos de escaparnos, ¿Cómo demonios iba a perderla?_

 _— ¡Psst! —Alguien siseó desde la planta superior del complejo, volteé como un jodido dirigible. Un hombre rubio, sin camisa, con tatuajes, un cigarrillo en sus labios y vistiendo tan solo unos calzoncillos me miró con una sonrisa extraña._

 _— ¿Buscas a alguien? —No me dio buena espina, pero me estaba empezando a desesperar._

 _—Mi novia, estaba en esta camioneta hace apenas unos minutos. —El hombre rió burlándose de mi, rodé los ojos y seguí buscándola con la mirada ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?— ¡Bella!_

 _—Está acá arriba. —Volteé de nuevo pero mis pies casi tropezaron con mi quijada._

 _— ¿Qué? —No podía creerle, el hombre señaló la puerta detrás de él con la mano que tenía el cigarrillo, — ¿La chica en cueros? —Mis ojos se abrieron impresionantemente, —está tomando un baño, me dijo que te buscara._

 _No pregunte razones ni tampoco me pregunté si estaba hablando enserio, mi mochila rebotó constantemente contra mi espalda mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones._

 _El hombre rió girándose para poder verme de frente, estaba también descalzo, ¿es que la gente no sentía frío ya? Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y señaló la puerta abierta de al frente._

 _Ahora pienso que pudo haber sido una trampa, que ese desconocido había secuestrado a Bella e iba a hacer lo mismo conmigo, en cierta forma eso hubiera sido mejor, por lo menos nos hubieran encontrado mas rápido._

 _El asunto fue que entré de inmediato para encontrarme a una Bella completamente desnuda saliendo del cuarto de baño del paupérrimo cuarto, pasándose una toalla por el cabello._

 _— ¡Bella! —grité asombrado, dejé caer mi bolso en el suelo y me quité la sudadera, ella me apartó con una de sus manos mientras seguía secándose el cabello sin inmutarse del resto de su cuerpo._

 _El hombre de afuera había terminado su cigarrillo y entró a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama mientras encendía el televisor._

 _— ¡Ponte esto! —Susurré con furia, quería obligarla a vestirse, pero no quería cruzar alguna otra línea, Bella puso obstinada los ojos en blanco, literalmente arrancó la sudadera de mis brazos y se la caló por la cabeza, di gracias a Dios de lo pequeño de su cuerpo, ya que le llegó hasta la mitad del muslo._

 _—Vámonos —dije tomándola por su codo— ya tengo la habitación —recogí mi bolso e intenté sacarla, pero nada era sencillo con ella. Sacudió su brazo fuera de mi agarre._

 _— ¿Me regalas un cigarrillo? —El hombre acostado en la cama giró mínimamente su rostro desde la pelea que observaba en la televisión y señaló con sus labios la cajetilla en la mesa de noche._

 _—Sírvete —Bella fue hasta donde le indicó y tomó uno encendiéndolo, le murmuró unas gracias al hombre y salió. — Guía el camino, Anakin._

 _No podía creerlo, su actitud era tan indolente que no sabía como hacerle saber mi enfado, apreté los dientes y salí adelantándola, ella dio las gracias una vez más al tatuado y salió aun descalza tras de mí._

 _—Nunca he entendido por qué haces ese tipo de cosas, ¡estabas desnuda!_

 _—Me ducho desnuda Anakin, ¿tú no? — aspiró el cigarro de nuevo, la burla en su tono me terminó de encender._

 _—No me vengas con ironías Bella, ¡sabes de que estoy hablando! ¡Ese hombre te vio! ¿Cómo puede no importarte?_

 _Rodó los ojos como si en verdad estuviera reclamándole una tontería, no quería seguir discutiendo en la mitad de un pasillo y quería que se pusiera malditamente mas ropa, me detuve viendo a mis lados viendo en que lugar se encontraba la maldita puerta con el número trece, no tuve que buscarla mucho, puesto que estaba justo detrás de ella, era la puta puerta de al lado del hombre tatuado._

 _— ¡Genial! —Grité al cielo— ¡Malditamente genial! —impulsé la llave en la cerradura y al abrirla le di paso primero, Bella tenía una media risa en sus labios. Creo que lo hizo solo por exasperarme. Fue a la pared que daba con la habitación de al lado y dio dos golpes con su puño cerrado_

 _— ¡Somos vecinos, James! —Gritó realmente fuerte, la miré con ojos y boca abierta, que se cerró de golpe cuando de la otra habitación gritaron de vuelta._

 _— ¡Excelente, muñeca!_

 _Como había dicho antes, malditamente genial._

 _Bella se dejó caer en la cama matrimonial haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo rebotara divinamente, aspiró de nuevo su cigarrillo, exhalando el humo con descaro, cerré los ojos y me senté en una esquina sobre una de mis piernas, viéndola a pesar de que ella veía el techo._

 _— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Apagó el medio cigarro con cuidado en el cenicero de la mesa de noche, lo dejó apoyado impecablemente en uno de los bordes y regresó a su posición acostada. Entrelazó sus dedos tras su cabeza._

 _— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó como si no supiera de que estaba hablando, suspiré._

 _—Sabes de que hablo. A que me refiero, ese chico…—señalé la pared que ella acababa de golpear._

 _—Ese chico se llama James, te estabas demorando horrores en conseguir una puta habitación y por tú culpa necesitaba una ducha, él simplemente me la ofreció._

 _Me revolví un poco incómodo al recordar la escena en el camión, suspiré de nuevo y traté de elegir bien mis palabras._

 _—Te dije que lo sentía, solo… solo no puedes hacerme esto, me preocupas y no me gusta que nadie mas te vea desnuda._

 _Bella se incorporó rápidamente sobre sus codos, su mirada estaba encapotada bajo sus cejas. — No me digas que hacer, no me digas como actuar —. Había perdido a mi chica dulce y no había vuelta atrás._

 _—No lo estoy haciendo, sé cómo eres conmigo, pero soy tu novio y no me gusta que nadie mas te vea desnuda. —también me molesté, no podía soportar y entender algo así._

 _Bella perdió los cabales, se incorporó mas derecha y arrancó mi sudadera por su cabeza._

 _— ¡Estoy desnuda cuando quiera! —se levantó y caminó a la puerta, me levanté lo mas rápido que pude y logré sostenerla._

 _— ¡Para! —Grité en su oído— ¡Por el amor de Dios, para! —Mí pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, le di la vuelta y la pegué contra la pared, ella seguía viéndome desafiante, furiosa y sexy como el demonio. No pude soportarlo, bajé mis labios y los estampé con demasiada fuerza contra los de ella, nuestras bocas danzaron una contra la otra, nuestros dientes chocaron, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, llenando la habitación de gemidos y sonidos roncos._

 _La empujé como pude hacia la cama y ella me siguió, caí sin decoro sobre ella y pareció disfrutar mi peso aplastándola, mordí su cuello mientras ella me halaba el cabello sin piedad alguna, juro que se quedó con algunas hebras entre sus dedos. La mordí con mas fuerza y ella gritó fuerte cerca de mi oído._

 _El chico de la habitación de al lado gritó algo, pero no lo escuché, lo que hice fue desesperadamente empezar a quitarme la ropa, necesitaba meterme dentro de ella… de inmediato._

 _Bella intentó romper mi camisa, pero era de algodón y no cedió entre sus delicados dedos, la subió por mi torso rasguñándome duro por los costados, ahogué un gemido, pero esta vez de dolor, ella tenía uñas largas y sentí como quería atravesar mi epidermis con ellas._

 _Me incorporé sobre mis rodillas y solté el cinturón de mis pantalones, ella rió maliciosa e incorporándose rápido me empujó cayendo sobre mí, reí al verla rebotar sobre mi pecho, me alcé besándola de nuevo y cuando quitó mis manos de mi cremallera dejé que ella me terminara de desvestir._

 _Se dirigió a mi cuello dando sutiles mordisquitos mientras con su pequeña mano se introducía en mis calzoncillos, gruñí satisfecho ¡por fin!_

 _Su pequeña mano me apretó, respiré profundo y gruñí de nuevo._

 _—Despacio —susurré, ella me dio otra risita y volvió a apretarme, gemí por lo alto y cerré los ojos._

 _Separándose mínimamente de mí, deslizó la tela de mis pantalones por mis piernas, dejándome como ella, gloriosamente desnudo, abrí mis ojos para verla subirse como un gato sobre mí, los cerré de nuevo cuando sus manos volvieron apoderarse de mí longitud y cuando su sutil aliento me alcanzó._

 _—Háblame, —pidió en voz baja y ronca. Con una lentitud enfermiza su mano me recorrió de arriba abajo._

 _— ¿Qué… qué quieres que diga? —su pulgar revistió la humedad de mi punta ¡Oh por favor, hazlo de nuevo!_

 _—Háblame, Edward, dime que te gusta…_

 _¿Qué me gusta? Todo, absolutamente todo._

 _—Tú —contesté— me gustas tú. —Apretó de nuevo, dejé caer mi cabeza contra la almohada, ¡Bendito Dios!_

 _— ¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?_

 _¿Cómo podía tener dudas?_

 _— ¡Si! —Sopló sobre mi piel recalentada._

 _— ¿Quieres correrte? —De mis labios no salían palabras, su manos habían retomado sus movimientos, esta vez un poco mas rápido y constante._

 _—Dime —su voz seguía siendo plana, monótona, — ¿quieres correrte? ¿Llenar mi boca con tu semen? ¿Marcarme?_

 _Si, si y ¡si! ¿Cómo podía dudarlo? —Bella —suspiré su nombre, mis manos se cerraron en puños sobre el cobertor, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la punta de su lengua jugueteó en mi punta, giré mi rostro y me encontré con el cobertor floral de la cama, ni siquiera la habíamos des tendido. —Bella —la llamé entre dientes, sentía que palpitaba entre sus manos, poco a poco me iba llenando, me estaba rebosando. — No voy a aguantar mucho más, Princesa. —suspiré._

 _Ella besó mi ingle._

 _—Excelente —dijo contra mi piel y se detuvo… ¡ella jodidamente se detuvo! Esperé un par de segundos, creo que llegué al minuto. A lo mejor estaba tomando aire, preparándose y preparándome para el gran final._

 _Pero nada ocurrió, todo se detuvo. Sentí un leve hundimiento en el colchón y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ella se inclinó descaradamente sobre la mesa de noche tomando su cigarro a medio fumar, lo encendió con una cajita de fósforos que no sé de dónde sacó y aspiró, observándome fijamente, se apoyó de la pared y me señaló con la mano que tenía el cigarro._

 _—Eso es para que jamás vuelvas a interrumpirme antes de un orgasmo, ahora estamos a mano._

 _Me apoyé en mis codos, incrédulo, ¿ella hizo qué? ¿Me estaba castigando?_

 _Mi mano se fue a mi erección, ella alzó una ceja, viéndome con real furia._

 _—Ni se te ocurra —me detuve de inmediato pero me dolía, sentía mi pene lleno e hinchado, necesitaba relajarlo y no sabía como hacerlo sin tocarlo, Bella se quedó observándome por largo rato, mientras consumía su cigarrillo, cuando este acabó, lo apagó contra el cenicero de la mesa de noche, dándome una vista en primera fila de sus tetas, mi pene dio un estremecimiento doloroso, cerré mis ojos y puños con fuerza._

 _Contoneó su culo hasta la mitad de la habitación y se agachó tomando mi sudadera nuevamente, la caló por su cabeza y se giró a verme._

 _—Para que veas que no soy tan obtusa —dijo refiriéndose a que estaba vestida nuevamente. Fue a la puerta y posó su mano en la manija._

 _— ¿Dónde vas? —Mi voz no parecía mía._

 _—Afuera —contestó desafiándome de nuevo, dándome a entender que ella siempre hacía lo que quería._

 _Se volteó a verme un segundo y me dedicó una risa burlona, — ducha fría —inclinó su cabeza en dirección al baño, luego caminó a la pared de antes y volvió a golpearla con su puño._

 _— ¡¿Me regalas otro cigarrillo, James!? —Gritó con descaro._

 _— ¡Claro muñeca, ven! —Me guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación, dejándome solo con un severo problema de bolas azules._

 _._

 _._

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y la enfermera entra de nuevo, no me habla y lo agradezco, finalmente parece que alguien entiende que no tengo nada que decir.

Coloca dos pastillas frente a mí, una es naranja y muy pequeña en comparación con la blanca que la acompaña. Desde que entré aquí me dan estas en las tardes y en las noches toca la pequeña pastilla púrpura la de ayer aun permanece escondida bajo mi almohada.

La enfermera en su típico traje blanco, extiende hacia mí un vaso con agua, finalmente subo la cabeza. Es morena y bastante delgada, lleva gafas de montura gruesa y blanca al igual que su uniforme. Bordado en la chaqueta, sobre su pecho izquierdo lleva escrito _A. Webber._

La reconozco, es la única de las enfermeras que me agrada, ella me sonríe a pesar de que no le contesto y agita mínimamente el vaso de cartón frente a mi, estiro mi brazo bueno con lentitud, lanzando las pastillas en mi boca, luego tomo el pequeño vaso de agua y doy un trago lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás para hacerlas rodar por mi garganta, a pesar de que no me lo pide, abro mi boca y saco la lengua, para que pueda cerciorarse de que en realidad me las había tragado. Ángela me regala una sonrisa cálida y parece que quisiera frotar mi cabeza como un perro que dio la pata a su dueño pero se abstiene, me regala otra sonrisa amable y sale del consultorio, dejándome nuevamente solo, aun las pastillas no hacen efecto así que puedo volver a mis recuerdos.

.

.

 _Después del fiasco en la habitación de hotel, me encontraba durmiendo en la incómoda cama, cuando salí de la ducha fría y larga, Bella no había regresado y no salí a buscarla, me dejé caer en la cama para esperarla pero no llegó pronto, dado que el sueño me venció._

 _Me desperté con un extraño clic que sonó en mi cabeza, me estiré bajó la manta y otro clic resonó. Abriendo mis ojos lentamente, encontré un lente muy cerca de mi rostro, parpadeé lo suficiente para enfocarlo, era una vieja cámara de fotografía, aquellas que necesitaban película para hacerlas funcionar, vintage la llamaría mi hermana Alice._

 _— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté con voz baja y ronca, aun tenía sueño._

 _Ella batió la cámara entre sus manos y volvió a enfocarme, gruñí tapándome con la manta._

 _Quitó la manta y siguió fotografiándome— esto debería ser al revés —le dije abriendo finalmente los ojos— yo debería fotografiarte mientras duermes —ella me regaló la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, la misma que me regaló la primera vez que nos vimos en la cafetería de la escuela, la sonrisa que me hizo enamorar de ella ese mismo día._

 _Lentamente quité la sábana que me cubría, Bella siguió disparando fotos. Solo podía ver su sonrisa bajo el lente de la cámara, la atrapé por la cintura y me acosté encima de ella, el olor a cigarrillo que desprendía su piel casi me hizo retroceder, pero dio una risa alta y olvidé el olor a nicotina, mientras seguía tomándome fotos, el flash me tenía cegado hasta que pude quitársela de las manos._

 _—Suficiente —dije colocándola en la mesa de noche, me devolví hacía ella aun acostado sobre su cuerpo, la miré a los ojos y sentí que podía perderme en ellos para siempre, guardaban tantas cosas y a la vez decían tan poco. Mirándonos a los ojos, levanté una de mis manos acariciando su frente y quitando un mechón de cabello._

 _— ¿Qué es eso que escondes? —Susurré, ella sonrió, pero no me contestó. Giró mínimamente su rostro depositándome un beso en la palma de mi mano, sentí un cosquilleo por toda mi piel. Ella tomó mi mano con las suyas y la pasó lentamente por su rostro, besando con ternura cada dedo, cada espacio, mi respiración se tornó demasiado pesada, mi otro brazo hormigueaba debido al esfuerzo de mantenerme sobre ella sin aplastarla, pero prefería perder el brazo, que romper este momento con ella._

 _— ¿Por qué me quieres, Anakin? —Preguntó en voz baja, aun distraída con mi mano._

 _— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, princesa? —Ella sonrió aun sin verme._

 _—Una pregunta que quiero que contestes._

 _— ¿Por qué te quiero? —Respiré profundo— no existe una razón, solo existen los hechos, lo único que está en mi mente todo el día eres tú, cada cosa que veo en la calle, le busco algún parecido contigo, —ella desvió la mirada a mis ojos—. Te hicieron para mi, princesa —continué viéndola a los ojos— cada curva de tu cuerpo, cada bello que se eriza cuando te toco, cada respiración, todo en ti, fue hecho para mi._

 _Parpadeó un par de veces y podía jurar que sus ojos se abrillantaron. — No soy buena para ti— dijo en voz muy baja, de no haber estado tan cerca de su rostro, no hubiera sido capaz de oírla._

 _Sonreí a pesar de su melancolía— eso es lo mas lejos de la realidad que has podido decir, nos completamos, somos uno —. Mordió su labio, y a pesar de que podía haber jurado que hace dos minutos estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos se secaron con una habilidad abrumante, su rostro se endureció, sentí como se colocaba la armadura con la que a veces se empeñaba en protegerse. — No —. Le dije preocupado, acaricié sus mejillas en un intento de distraerla, — no te vayas a donde sea que vas, no te cierres delante de mis ojos, por favor._

 _Bella cerró sus ojos e inclinándome sobre ella, deposité tiernos besos por todo su rostro._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, princesa? Cuéntamelo._

 _Volvió a apretar los ojos antes de abrirlos por completo, cuando me enfocó supe que la había perdido de nuevo._

 _— ¿Bella? —No hubo respuesta, se quedó bajo de mí viéndome con la mirada mas vacía del mundo. Suspiré, — regresa —. Susurré besando mínimamente sus labios._

 _Ella sabía cómo destruirme, quizás no lo había estudiado a detalle, pero así como tenía la habilidad de poseerme con tan solo una palabra, tenía la misma habilidad de destruirme. Jamás pensé que tendría que controlarme tanto, como lo hice cuando volvió a abrir su boca._

 _—Me acosté con James._

 _Mis movimientos se detuvieron de golpe, intenté meter oxigeno en mis pulmones pero por mas que aspiraba, el aire no llegaba a ellos, levanté la mirada despacio, alineándome a sus ojos, esperaba a que se riera, que me dijera que estaba bromeando, sería una broma pesada y de mal gusto, pero sería eso… una broma._

 _Ella me vio a los ojos sin decir nada mas, pero tampoco la sonrisa que esperaba apareció en sus labios, impulsando mi dormido brazo hacía atrás, se senté en la cama, levantando mis rodillas, apoyé mis codos en ellas y enterré mi rostro en mis palmas._

 _— ¿Te…?—No podía terminar esa frase. Por supuesto ella no contestó. Obligándome a no perder los estribos, levanté un poco la mirada, ella se había incorporado también, estaba sentada frente a mí, me fijé que estaba aun con mi vieja sudadera, quería arrancársela y ver si había señales en su cuerpo que otro hombre hubiera dejado, apreté mis manos en puños y respiré profundo. El monstruo de los celos era alguien con quien no me había enfrentado en toda mi vida. Y la verdad era horrible._

 _Respiré profundo porque no podía perder los estribos y porque necesitaba calmarme, ¿Se había acostado con James? Entonces algo se mostró en mi cabeza. Había sido un tonto. En verdad los celos eran una perra._

 _—No lo hiciste —dije con burla viéndola a los ojos, ella me mantuvo la mirada pero solo por un momento y supe que yo tenía razón._

 _—Lo hice._

 _—No. No lo hiciste. —levantó su ceja._

 _— ¿Quieres que te lo detalle? ¿Qué te diga desde que me quitó esta sudadera hasta que acabó en mis tetas?_

 _— ¡Cállate! —Dije enterrando la cabeza en mis manos de nuevo. Aunque supiera que era mentira imaginarla haciendo eso me mataba. Suspiré, — ¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño? ¿Por qué dices eso? No es verdad, no te acostaste con él._

 _— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —su ceja estaba de nuevo arriba, odiaba cuando quería hacerme daño por puro entretenimiento._

 _—Porque conozco tus gritos y tus gemidos cuando llegas, princesa y no escuché tus gritos anoche, así que hicieras lo que hicieras con James, fornicar, no entró en la ecuación._

 _— ¡Joder! ¡Eres bueno chico! —Se escuchó tras la pared. Bella entornó sus ojos con rabia._

 _— ¡Cállate James! —gritó de vuelta._

 _Una carcajada se oyó de vuelta, — ¡Lo siento, muñeca! ¡Pero el chico es bueno adivinando! ¡Te dije que hicieras algunos gritos anoche y no quisiste!_

 _Mis puños seguían cerrados por la rabia, aunque odiaba que el tal James hubiera sido testigo de nuestra discusión y que, a juzgar por el olor que aun sentía emanar de ella, habían pasado la noche fumándose todo lo que el chico tenía. Un suspiro de alivio me llenó. Ella no había hecho nada con él, alcé mis cejas en triunfo cuando enfocó su mirada en mí._

 _—Nunca te vas a decepcionar de mí, ¿cierto? —Me dijo como si la hiriera._

 _—Princesa, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas también, así que no intentes destruirnos_

 _—Yo no voy a destruirme, Anakin, —su voz era baja, parecía de una mujer mucho mayor a los escasos dieciocho que yo sabía que tenía. — No puedo destruirme —me dio miedo al oírla, no lo decía como si fuera algo bueno._

 _—He querido hacerlo tantas veces pero simplemente no me destruyo, soy como Hulk, si me disparo en la boca, la otra tipa me escupiría la bala de vuelta —. Fruncí el ceño._

 _— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que pienses así? —Por primera vez la vi vulnerable, di un paso hacia ella pero en cuestión de segundos se compuso._

 _—Agarra tus cosas, Anakin —dijo viendo a los lados buscando con la mirada mi bolso— si es que las quieres llevar —se encogió de hombros— ¿Quieres intentar destruirte conmigo? Pues vamos —. Había cambiado su actitud de la noche al día en apenas dos segundos, no había rastro en su rostro de la vulnerabilidad que juré había visto. Nada. Ni un simple rastro._

 _Estar con ella era una maldita montaña rusa de la que no sabías su forma y no tenías ningún tipo de preparación antes de las curvas mas letales._

 _Mientras lanzaba mi bolso a la espalda, ella caminó hacia la puerta con mi sudadera aun puesta. Gritó un_ — _¡Nos vemos en el infierno!_ — _a James como despedida y bajó descalza hasta el viejo Chevy, la seguí despacio. Su actitud era como del que se da por vencido, pero no se siente derrotado, simplemente se resigna a que las cosas van a pasar y trata de disfrutar el proceso._

.

Ahora sé que en ese momento. En la conversación que compartimos en la habitación. El empeño de ella en que creyera que me había engañado. Estaba intentando alejarme de ella, estaba intentando de verdad salvarme. Pero no lo vi, yo solo quería estar con ella.

— ¿Edward? —Parpadeé levantando la cabeza, ahora era un hombre el que estaba frente a mí — pareces distraído, ¿te encuentras bien? —Fruncí el ceño, yo conocía este hombre, ¿Pero, de dónde?

—Soy Carlisle, ¿me recuerdas? —Era rubio y no parecía tan mayor como seguramente era, debía ser adicto a las cirugías reconstructivas. Mientras me decidía si era su nariz o sus patas de gallo lo último que se había operado, él volvió a intentar hacerme hablar, — soy muy amigo de tu padre, ¿recuerdas a tu padre?

¿Qué pregunta idiota era esa? ¡Claro que recordaba a mi padre! Rodé mis ojos, a lo que el tal Carlisle asintió medio sonriendo.

—Me alegra saber que por lo menos me escuchas —dijo mientras se reclinaba en la silla de cuero (también blanco) frente a mi y tomaba una carpeta que seguramente contenía toda mi historia clínica —. Regresé a Forks hace unos días, tu padre me pidió que te ayudara, estaría encantado si me dejaras hacerlo.

¡Ya lo recordaba! Era el latoso amigo de mi padre. Carlisle Cullen, el psiquiatra que se negaba a envejecer de manera digna y que había tenido que ir a terapia de pareja por engañar a su esposa (innumerables veces) y había terminado divorciándose. Compadezco al tontón de Emmett. Era el hijo de ellos, la última vez que supe de él tendría unos ocho años o quizás eran nueve, algunas veces le serví de niñero cuando venían de visita años atrás. Quería preguntar por Emmett, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar. Esperaba que la custodia le quedara completa a Esme. Ella me gustaba. Carlisle no.

— ¿Qué me dices entonces, Edward? —Fruncí el ceño, ¿me estaba hablando? ¿Qué carajos había dicho? — Veo que tomaste tus medicamentos de ahora, sin embargo el personal de limpieza encontró esto bajo tu almohada. —Deslizó una pastillita púrpura a lo largo del escritorio, acercándola a mí. Maldita mujer de limpieza, siempre se la pasaba husmeando en mi habitación. Esperaba a que saliera para meter sus inmundas narices entre mis cosas, maldita vieja frígida.

— ¿Edward? ¿Me estás escuchando? —Reprimí rodar mis ojos, Carlisle era exasperante, ¿acaso no veía que no quería hablar? Estoy seguro que en la puta historia que seguía ojeando decía que desde que había entrado a ese lugar, seis meses atrás, no hablaba con nadie… Podía hacerlo, a veces inclusive lo hacía, hablaba en susurros o con Ángela, para pedirle que apagara la luz de mi cuarto, o a mi mamá, cuando venía a verme una vez por semana. Pero no me gustaba hacerlo siempre, no iba a hacerlo ahora y menos con un idiota estirado como Carlisle Cullen.

—Necesito hacer un informe de tu caso, ahora seré tu médico de cabecera —estaba viendo mis rodillas y mis cejas volaron al nacimiento de mi cabello. Alcé la mirada, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? A mi me atendía una mujer… Jessica algo, nunca me aprendí su apellido, era chillona pero fácil de bloquear, ¿Ahora me ponían a este mequetrefe? ¿Con que derecho?

—Tu padre está preocupado por la falta de progreso, por lo que al contarme de tu situación y al leer tu caso, me sentí intrigado, eres algo así como un reto personal.

 _¡Genial! ¡Malditamente genial!_ Ahora era un puto proyecto de ciencias. Carlisle garabateó algo nuevo en la historia y al levantar la mirada me sonrió, tuve el impulso de sacarle la lengua, como Emmett cuando lo cuidaba y no quería ir a dormir.

—Bien —dijo cerrando la carpeta amarilla, entrelazó los dedos y me observó— dado que como lo dice en tu historia, te niegas a hablar—. _¡Maldito genio!_ —Me he tomado la libertad de cambiar tu método de tratamiento.

Bufé en mi mente, yo tenía un master en "tipos de tratamientos" desde electrochoques hasta acupuntura, nómbralo y yo lo he probado, — ya que no tienes nada físicamente, apartando claro la discapacidad de tu brazo —hizo un ademán a mi cabestrillo el cual ignoré— me tomé el atrevimiento de experimentar algo nuevo contigo —casi hizo que me interesara. Casi—. Puedes regresar a tu habitación, haré que una enfermera venga por ti —doblé mi cabeza un poco, ¿este tipo tenia un tornillo suelto? Me había hablado de un nuevo tratamiento y ahora ¿me mandaba a mi habitación? ¿Dónde estaban las estúpidas pastillas nuevas?

Mientras seguía con mi retahíla de insultos mentales a mi nuevo "médico de cabecera" éste sacaba su celular y marcaba a un número mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta, suspiré aliviado, por fin se iría y me dejaría en paz.

—Enfermera —llamó al abrir la puerta— puede llevar a Edward a su habitación.

Ni siquiera un _por favor_ la verdad no me sorprende.

Ángela entró a los pocos segundos, me sonrió cálidamente como siempre lo hacía y me instó a levantarme. Caminé a su lado lo largo del consultorio, Carlisle no se despidió de mí. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Todo está bien Ed —dijo a la línea y me tensé de inmediato. Hablaba con mi padre— dile a Elizabeth que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, él se enderezará, no se preocupen —mi madre estaba preocupada. Como me gustaría verla de nuevo, aun faltaba para la visita semanal, me prometió la última vez que vendría con Alice. Ella estaba en Nueva York bailando en la universidad, iba a venir por las vacaciones de primavera e iba a visitarme, esperaba con ansias poder verlas.

—Vamos pequeño —tenía mucho tiempo que no me llamaban pequeño, ni siquiera mi madre lo hizo alguna vez.

Seguí a Ángela por los iluminados y largos pasillos. A pesar de que Carlisle había dicho que me acompañaran a la habitación, me tocaba ir un rato al jardín, podía tomar el poco sol que había afuera y ver un color diferente al blanco.

Me quedé de pie cuando en efecto Ángela se dirigía a mi habitación y no al patio trasero.

—Hoy te toca ir a tu cuarto pequeño — me dijo, le fruncí el ceño— órdenes de tu nuevo médico —dijo y pude jurar que rodó los ojos. Me encogí de hombros y caminé junto a ella, escuché un leve bufido. — Sé que intentan ayudarte, pero este supuesto tratamiento, no me agrada, esto no es ético —seguí caminando. La puerta de mi habitación era de metal, por supuesto blanca, con una ventanilla tan pero tan pequeña que casi no se veía el pasillo. Dentro había una ventana tan solo un poco más grande pero muy en alto en la pared, haciendo imposible poder asomarse por ella, ambas ventanas estaban recubiertas con mallas de metal, para evitar los escapes.

Me acosté de lado en mi cama, era lo único que había en la habitación.

—Toca el botón rojo si me necesitas —susurró Ángela inclinándose un poco hacía mí, suspiré dándole el sonido como respuesta, sabía que regresaría al rato, cuando me tocara de nuevo la pequeña píldora púrpura, que esta vez no pensaba rechazarla.

.

Ángela no regresó. Ni ella ni ninguna otra enfermera, el tiempo fue pasando y gracias a la pequeña y alta ventana supe que la noche había llegado. Lo que significó quedarme de nuevo sin la pastilla púrpura; traté de no preocuparme mucho, sabía que iba a soñar de nuevo con ella, pero nunca más iba a tocarla o sentirla entre mis brazos, así que me alegré de que a pesar de que mis sueños fueran un patético sustituto, eran mejor que nada.

.

 _La vía era solitaria, el bosque nos rodeaba, la camioneta no iba tan rápido como para llegar a una hora decente a Seattle, tanto ella como yo íbamos en silencio, admirando el verde de la vía y la lentitud de la camioneta._

 _Giré mi rostro un momento para observarla. Una de sus piernas estaba subida al asiento. Por supuesto no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad. Sus brazos descansaban sobre su otra pierna y su mirada estaba perdida tras la ventaba._

 _Desde el primer día que la había visto en la escuela me había poseído por completo, no era el único. Más de uno de los chicos de la escuela se morían por saber que escondía la enigmática chica Swan de padre policía y madre desconocida. Esa era la historia de la que me había enterado cuando llegué con mi familia desde Alaska, nunca se le había conocido pareja al jefe Swan, jamás se le había visto en algún bar o con alguna mujer, era solitario y casado con su profesión, hasta se pensaba que se dedicaba al celibato o que era homosexual. Hasta que un día, una mujer desconocida apareció en la comisaría con un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta azul, diciendo que era de él y que debía cuidarlo o hacer lo que quisiera._

 _La mujer se fue y el jefe se quedó con lo que se suponía era un hijo o un niño a su cuidado, fue en plena mañana en la estación de policía, por lo que a las primeras horas de la tarde todo el pueblo lo sabía._

 _Lo primero que había hecho el jefe Swan fue llevar al bebé al hospital para que le hicieran un chequeo general, la segunda sorpresa del día, tanto para el jefe como para el pueblo entero, fue que el bebé envuelto en la manta azul, no era otro que la chica que tenía ahora sentada al lado… Sip, resultó ser una niña, a la que el jefe no desamparó._

 _A pesar de que nunca se le había visto a Charlie Swan con una mujer, éste nunca negó su paternidad y nunca negó haber conocido a aquella misteriosa mujer a la que jamás se le volvió a ver por Forks._

 _Bella se había criado toda su infancia en casa, jamás pisó la escuela pública y visitaba regularmente al médico de la familia, las pocas veces que se le veía en la calle acompañando a su padre, se podía notar que la chica era normal, por lo que el pueblo siempre pensó que el jefe Swan exageraba con sus cuidados o que tenía miedo de que así como había llegado se fuera._

 _._

 _Todo cambió cuando Bella Swan entró en la escuela intermedia, ¿Cómo había convencido a su padre? Nadie nunca lo supo. Quizás fue él quien la convenció a ella. Eso tampoco se sabrá. Pero el hecho fue que finalmente empezó a relacionarse con el mundo exterior convertida en una hermosa, algo solitaria y silenciosa chica._

 _Ahora… ¿Cómo la había conocido formalmente? ¿Cómo habíamos empezado a salir? O ¿Cómo me había enamorado con locura de ella? Tendrían que esperar, dado que volvió a levantar su mano señalando hacia un claro que esta delante de nosotros._

 _—Detente ahí —dijo con voz baja, de inmediato coloqué la luz de cambio y me dirigí a donde ella me indicaba, el camino era de tierra y nos balanceábamos mientras avanzaba, me dijo que metiera la camioneta de retroceso contra los árboles. Maniobré lo necesario dejando la cabina descubierta justo al borde del bosque, la carretera a unos buenos metros de distancia, finalmente detuve el Chevy y me giré un poco para verla._

 _— ¿Ahora qué? —le pregunté igualando su tono de voz. Bella respiró profundo._

 _— ¿Por qué me quieres Anakin? —Volvía con la misma pregunta— no soy buena. Nunca lo he sido._

 _—No digas eso —. Quería acercarme y consolarla, pero no lo hice, ella llevó su otra pierna arriba y las abrazó, recostando su mejilla en sus rodillas._

 _—No soy buena Anakin, —repitió— tengo malos instintos, tengo traumas. Problemas, tengo muchos problemas._

 _Le sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza, — No eres así, yo te conozco, eres maravillosa._

 _Me sonrió, ¡ella jodidamente me sonrió! Amaba cuando eso pasaba._

 _—No lo soy —respondió— pero ya me cansé de advertírtelo —estiró una de sus manos abriendo la puerta y de un salto bajó de la camioneta, andaba aun en mi sudadera y estaba descalza, corrí tras ella, mientras se adentraba al bosque, podía caerse._

 _—Princesa, tus zapatos —dije igualando su paso— ¿Dónde están? —se encogió de hombros._

 _—Aun en la autopista, supongo._

 _— ¿No trajiste mas contigo? —Negó deteniéndose. Nos rodeaban árboles muy altos y humedad._

 _— ¿No amas este clima? —Preguntó abriendo sus brazos, de mi boca salían halos blancos, ella estaba seriamente mal de la cabeza si le parecía que estar medio desnuda en medio del bosque era genial._

 _—No, ahora no lo amo, ¿Dónde está el resto de tu ropa? —Hasta ahora no me había percatado que desde que había lanzado lo que llevaba puesto en plena carretera no se había puesto ropa fresca._

 _Ella como respuesta se encogió de hombros, — ¿Para qué quieres ropa, Anakin? Es algo fastidioso, siempre está estorbando._

 _Mis ojos se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, ¿ella planeaba escaparse conmigo y no había llevado ropa? Al ver como intentaba entenderla me sonrió descaradamente, tenía algo entre manos, algo grande y no sé porque me pareció que era algo peligroso, nuestro plan era alejarnos de Charlie para que ella pudiera ser libre, pero ella había traído su camioneta al escape y no tenía equipaje, no sé que tenía en mente pero la palabra "escapar" no encajaba en sus acciones._

 _— ¿Cómo planeabas exactamente escapar sin ropa? —Su risa fue descarada, haciéndome pensar que se estaba burlando de mí._

 _— ¿Quién dice que necesitamos ropa para escaparnos?_

 _—Princesa —intenté detenerla— deja de contestarme con preguntas y dime, ¿si quiera vamos a escaparnos? Porque trajimos tu cacharro con nosotros, nos hemos demorado horrores y aun no estamos siquiera en Seattle, hemos hecho demasiadas paradas por el camino, no llevas equipaje y ahora estamos en la mitad del maldito bosque, se suponía que aprovecharíamos el turno nocturno de tu papá, pero para esta hora —vi el cielo intentando descifrar donde coño estaba el sol tras la cantidad estúpida de nubes—Charlie debe haber sacado media fuerza policiaca para buscarte, él es el jefe, va a voltear el pueblo buscándote, debemos movernos, ven…_

 _No sé si me escuchaba o no, estaba dándome la espalda mientras pasaba sus palmas contra las ramas crecidas, sonreía por las cosquillas que le provocaban en la piel._

 _—Isabella —la llamé seriamente— debemos movernos, será mas rápido si pedimos aventones en la carretera, podemos dejar la camioneta aquí, despistarlos cuando comiencen a buscarte._

 _—Yo no quiero estar escondida, quiero que me encuentren —. Fruncí el ceño y levanté los brazos al aire._

 _— ¿De qué estás hablando? Quedamos en que nos escaparíamos._

 _—Lo haremos._

 _—Isabella, no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Quieres por primera vez hablar claro conmigo?_

 _Ella siguió paseando por el bosque haciéndose cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos._

 _— ¡ISABELLA! —nunca le grito pero ¡Dios! me estaba volviendo loco._

 _— ¿Sabes que odio ese nombre? —No volteó a verme— hasta detesto que me llamen Bella_ — _. Respiré profundo, escucharla y verla ni siquiera un poco alterada por mis preguntas me estaba sacando de mis casillas, respiré profundo de nuevo intentando seguirle el juego. Mientras más rápido nos alejáramos de allí, mejor._

 _— ¿Por qué no te gusta tu nombre?_

 _—Porque me lo dio ella, —dijo en voz baja._

 _Fruncí el ceño, — ¿Ella?_

 _—No te hagas el desentendido Anakin, tu conoces mi historia como todo el pueblo… sabes de quien te hablo._

 _Hablaba de su mamá, pero no hice otro comentario, sabía que era un tema delicado._

 _—Lo que no sabes es que Charlie intentó buscarla —me quedé estático, eso estaba seguro que nadie lo sabía— yo tenía unos cinco años, recuerdo perfectamente su conversación, ¿sabías que no tuve nombre hasta los cinco?_

 _—Eso no puede ser posible, Princesa._

 _—Fue así, no recuerdo como me llamaban, "mira tú" o "pequeña" pero no tuve nombre hasta que Charlie la logró encontrar y ella le dijo por gritos en el teléfono que no la buscara mas y que cuidara de "Isabella" —soltó una risa irónica— desde ese día me empezó a llamar así._

 _—Isabella es un nombre hermoso, —pude ver como rodaba sus ojos._

 _—Charlie nunca me quiso, —continuó— le avergonzaba tenerme, buscó tutores para que me criaran en casa, pero él nunca estuvo por ahí._

 _—Estoy seguro que lo hizo porque era lo mejor para ti —. Soltó una risotada._

 _—Era lo mejor para ellos —dijo en voz baja, ladeé el rostro._

 _— ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

 _—Aro, Caius y Marcus —. Dijo en voz baja._

 _— ¿Quiénes son esos?_

 _—Mis torturadores._

 _—Bella —fui hacia ella. Apartó el brazo cuando intenté tocarla— ¿Torturadores? —ella siguió caminando sin prestarme atención._

 _—Torturadores, tutores, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Mi mente se iba dirigiendo a un lugar que no me estaba gustando._

 _—Bella, ¿ellos? —Dios, no podía completar la pregunta— ¿Ellos? —mi voz temblaba._

 _Ella se encogió de hombros, —no lo sé —. Sacudí la cabeza._

 _— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?_

 _— Estuve con un psicólogo. Él le dijo a Charlie que yo lo había inventado todo, que ellos no me habían hecho nada —se encogió de hombros— mi cuerpo no tenía_ ese _tipo de marcas_ — _volvió a encogerse de hombros— pero los recuerdos están. En mis sueños ellos me tocaban y me hacían tocarlos —sentí mi estómago revolverse._

 _—No puedes hablar en serio —. Susurré deseando que me estuviera mintiendo, ella alzó sus cejas respirando profundo._

 _—Me dieron algunas pastillas para dormir, porque decían que lo que tenía era un trastorno de abandono o no se que mierda, pero ellos me hacían cosas Anakin, las hacían, solo que se las ingeniaron para que nadie me creyera._

 _—Yo te creo —le dije sin el menor rastro de duda, ella me vio y me sonrió._

 _—Por eso te quiero, Anakin._

 _Corrí hasta ella y la abracé, se quedó inerte en mis brazos, sin responderme, pero a los pocos segundos intentó alejarme, la apreté con un poco mas de fuerza._

 _—Yo te cuidaré —le susurré al oído mientras peleaba por zafarse— shh —le susurré— nadie te hará daño —fue entonces que me empujó con violencia._

 _— ¡No necesito a nadie que me proteja! —Gritó con la cara desfigurada por la ira, — ¡para eso me valgo yo sola! —Aun viéndola con asombro intenté otro paso hasta ella, empezó a golpearse la cabeza con sus puños cerrados. — Yo puedo sola, yo puedo sola —repetía una y otra vez._

 _— ¿Princesa? —Susurré aterrado, ella respiró profundo mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello largo y despeinado, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y la sacudió un poco._

 _— ¿Nos vamos? —No había ni siquiera el mínimo rastro de la chica que había visto un par de segundos atrás, caminó hacia mí con su actitud seductora y se hincó lo suficiente para darme un besito en los labios. — Te espero en la camioneta._

 _Parpadeé sin poder asimilar por completo todo lo que me había dicho._

 _Cuando empecé a seguirla mi viejo celular comenzó a repicar en mi bolsillo, no lo había apagado o descartado antes porque era viejo y eso lo hacía no rastreable, había quedado en llamar a mi hermana, ella pensaba que iba a visitar a unos amigos en Olimpia, así que atendí para que no se preocupara por mí._

 _— ¿Alice? —Tuve que aclarar mi garganta._

 _— ¡Edward! —No era mi hermana, era él. El padre de Bella—. Escúchame bien y no tranques —me dijo rápidamente. Estaba petrificado. —Sé que estás con Bella, ella dejó una nota diciendo que se iba contigo, dime ¿Dónde están ahora mismo? —Mi mente no procesaba claramente lo que me decía. Bella había dicho que íbamos a Seattle, pero no hacía otra cosa que atrasar nuestra ida y le había dejado una nota a Charlie… Nada tenía sentido._

 _— ¡Edward! —Parpadeé de nuevo— es importante muchacho, corres peligro, ¿dime donde están?_

 _— ¡Anakin! —su voz me sacó del ensueño._

 _—No nos encontraran —le dije al teléfono— usted es un degenerado que permitió que cosas horribles pasaran a su hija, nunca volverá con usted ¡Nunca!_

 _—Muchacho, no creas nada de lo que te dice, nada es verdad, Bella es esquizofrénica. Edward, necesita medicina y no la llevó con ella, dime ¿Dónde están?_

 _Eso era mentira, tenía que serlo, jamás la había visto tomando más pastillas que sus vitaminas para el hierro, su padre era un mentiroso._

 _—Nunca nos encontraran —. Repetí._

 _—Lo haré muchacho, ella quiere que la encuentre, ¿crees que eres el primero con quien intenta irse? Siempre me llama para que la busque, necesita su medicina, muchacho, por favor…, estoy tratando de protegerte._

 _— ¡Anakin! —su voz se oía mas cerca, Charlie la debe haber escuchado._

 _—Pregúntale por sus medicinas —dijo con premura— pregúntale por Jasper Hale —no lo conocía— luego llámame de inmediato y dime donde están, tengo a toda la policía de Forks buscándolos, voy a encontrarlos chico, solo quiero que no sea demasiado tarde…_ — _Tranqué la comunicación, no podía seguir escuchando mas._

 _— ¿Anakin?_

 _— ¡Voy Princesa! —Caminé hacia ella— solo necesito ir al baño un momento —me excusé._

 _Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y me dejó solo de nuevo, esperé unos minutos antes de seguirla._

.

Me desperté lleno de sudor y jadeando, esto era demasiado, no podía revivir lo que seguía, necesitaba la pastilla púrpura y la necesitaba ahora.

Me levanté de inmediato buscando por mis sábanas, sabía que la enfermera le había dado la que había escondido a mi médico esta mañana, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar un duplicado de ella en alguna parte, no podía dormir sin medicación, no podía soñar con ese recuerdo.

Por más que busqué y hurgué por toda la pequeña habitación no encontré la puta pastilla.

— ¡Alguien! — Grité golpeando mi puerta con mi puño sano, mi voz sonaba rasposa — ¡Ángela!

Pero no hubo respuesta, me dejé caer en el suelo y me giré para poder apoyar la espalda de la puerta, vagamente recordé que Ángela me había dicho que si necesitaba algo podía llamar a la enfermera de turno por un botón, pero me encontraba física y mentalmente agotado para siquiera moverme, subí la mirada para ver que había oscuridad aun en la pequeña ventana de mi habitación.

Respiré profundo y abrí mucho mis ojos para mantenerme despierto, en la mañana Ángela me daría mis pastillas y todo volvería a la normalidad, mi mente volvería a dormirse y se olvidaría de ella, sus palabras y actos hirientes.

Mi brazo dio una punzada recordándome que jamás podría olvidarla, pero por lo menos soñaba con poder volver a dormir los sentimientos y el terror que ella me causó.

Peleé con mis ojos para mantenerlos abiertos, Dios y el Diablo saben que peleé con mi alma para evitar dormirme de nuevo.

.

 _Luces. Muchas luces me llenaban los párpados cerrados. Voces que no conocía intentaban hacerme reaccionar._

 _— ¡Muchacho! ¿¡Puedes oírme?! ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _—Ed… Edward. —gorgoteé sin aun poder abrir los ojos._

 _— ¡Edward! —Llamó la voz desconocida, — ¡Te tenemos amigo! Todo estará bien, estamos llevándote a un hospital, dime tu apellido._

 _Intentaba parpadear pero no podía, intenté entonces moverme, algo estaba mal conmigo… muy mal… nada me dolía, pero algo estaba mal._

 _—No… puedo moverme. —Susurré a la voz._

 _—Estamos ayudándote, tuviste un accidente muy feo amigo, pero te ayudaremos a que te pongas bien, solo mantente respirando ¿bueno? —Fruncí el ceño, o eso intenté… ¿Accidente? No había tenido ningún accidente, entonces la recordé._

 _— ¿Be? —Necesité respirar para poder seguir, quería saber de ella pero a la vez tenía pánico de saber si estaba cerca, no quería que terminara lo que empezó, — ¿Bella? —pregunté, era mejor saber para así poder intentar prepararme._

 _— ¿Quién? —Preguntó la voz y logré saber que era un chico— ¿Había alguien más contigo? — Asentí pero me alivié de saber que estaba solo ahora, que no estaba con ella._

 _— ¡Qué llamen a otra ambulancia! ¡Había alguien más con él! —escuché como gritaba proyectando su voz lejos de mí, mis ojos se arrugaron por la luz brillante._

 _Me escondí de nuevo en la bruma negra mientras escuchaba como pedían otra ambulancia para el lugar. Quise decirles tantas cosas, pero estaba demasiado cansado para poder articular palabra alguna._

.

.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, me pasé la mano buena por los ojos, restregándolos para mantenerlos abiertos, golpeé la base de mi cráneo contra la puerta de metal, necesitaba mantenerme despierto.

Mantuve los golpes constantes contra la puerta, viendo a la pequeña ventana esperando a que subiera el sol, necesitaba alguna enfermera, necesitaba alguna dosis.

 _Pum_

 _Pum_

 _Pum_

Cabeceé y me obligué a parpadear, no podía quedarme dormido.

 _Pum_

 _Pum_

 _Pum_

¡Mantente despierto, Edward!

 _Pum_

 _Pum_

 _Pum_

La mañana llega. Demasiado tarde, demasiado lenta, pero finalmente llega.

La puerta se abre y me obligo a mi mismo a moverme, mi exquisita dosis mañanera viene con este movimiento. Una enfermera gorda, demasiado alta y de cabello muy corto que no había entrado antes a mi habitación se abre camino mientras ve a los lados, buscándome.

—Oh, ahí estás —exclama cuando me ve, se parece a Dolores Umbridge pero más alta —. Levántate, levántate. —Me incita pero mi cuerpo no reacciona tan rápido, —tienes que comer algo antes de tu terapia.

Es tan inepta que ni siquiera se fija en el dolor que debe demostrar mi rostro, deja algo sobre mi cama y se va, dejándome aun sentado en el suelo. Me arrastro hasta mi cama, la fuerza me la da el saber que voy a poder tomarme alguna pastilla, voy a poder tranquilizarme.

Frunzo el ceño cuando trepó hasta mi cama, ¿una bolsa de papel? ¿Por qué demonios Dolores Umbridge me dejó una bolsa de papel? La tomo mientras me siento con un enorme esfuerzo sobre la cama y vacío su contenido.

Un emparedado y un jodido jugo en un embase de cartón, ¿Qué clase de burla es esta? Despedazo la bolsa buscando alguna pastilla, pero no hay nada… nada.

.

El día me ayuda a no dormir, debo darme un baño pero alguna enfermera lo hace por mí, en vez de estar embotado me encuentro ansioso, dando brincos cada vez que me indica donde debo lavarme, la única parte cómoda fue cuando el agua cayó sobre mi cabeza, pude finalmente distraerme un poco, dormir esos recuerdos demasiado dolorosos y enfermizos es difícil.

.

No veo a Ángela en ningún momento del día, pero por lo menos el aire fresco del patio me calma, respiro lo más profundo que puedo y trato de mantener el aire tanto tiempo como pueda en mis pulmones, me tranquilizo un poco, caminando por los jardines viendo las flores, debo admitir que tanto color verde termina recordándomela también, pero prefiero un vago recuerdo, una vaga similitud a los recuerdos reales.

Las horas pasan y trato de prestar atención a mi entorno, la parte buena del día es que no me tocó consulta con el idiota de Carlisle, la parte mala es que juraría que hoy me tocaban visitas, estaba seguro que mi madre y mi hermana vendrían a verme, pero ninguna de las dos apareció, eso me entristeció un poco, en verdad quería verlas. Los abrazos de Elizabeth Masen son reparadores.

Más temprano que tarde me veo llevado de vuelta a mi habitación, es la hora de la siesta y no quiero volver a dormirme, intentó persuadir a la enfermera de llevarme a mi habitación sin hablar, pero ella no me entiende y cuando intento resistirme, dos camilleros me llevan hasta allí, cerrándome la puerta prácticamente en la nariz.

Cuento las rayitas en la pared, una, dos y diez veces, debo mantener los ojos abiertos, no puedo dormirme de nuevo, debe haber habido alguna equivocación en la agenda de los enfermeros. Seguramente Ángela se dará cuenta y regresará con mi medicina, solo debo esperarla.

Esa noche la pasé en vela, parpadeando demasiado rápido y obligándome a mí mismo a mantener los ojos abiertos, a veces sucumbía en el agotamiento, pero a los segundos me despertaba alterado y aterrado, soñar era un lugar al que no quería ir y a pesar de que mi cuerpo lo intentaba, mi mente me ayudaba a no hacerlo, ninguno de los dos queríamos soñar con lo venía, ninguno de los dos, queríamos rememorar lo que había ocurrido después de la conversación en el bosque.

Otro día más y estaba seguro que mi rostro tenía ojeras que prácticamente lo cubrían por completo, tanto era así que hasta los otros recluidos me miraban extraño y se alejaban de mí. Habían pasado cuatro días desde mi última pastilla púrpura, eso significaba que llevaba tres días sin dormir, estaba a punto de volverme completamente loco… aunque una parte de mí me indicaba que ya lo estaba.

La enfermera gorda y alta seguía atendiéndome, no me gustaba, su mirada no era buena, no era confiable, algunas veces parecía que me detestaba, otras que le aburría y otras aun peores en las que parecía burlarse de mí. La detestaba, no la quería conmigo, por lo que hice de tripas corazón y reuniendo fuerzas hablé, tan solo fue una palabra y rogaba para no tener que explicarme más.

— ¿Ángela? —Mi garganta carraspeó demasiado seca para hablar claramente, ella se quedó estática, estaba colocándome unos calcetines para luego colocarme mis zapatos deportivos, yo estaba sentado en el catre mientras ella estaba agachada frente a mí. Levantó lentamente su cabeza y por primera vez vi bien sus facciones, no era tan vieja como pensaba, de hecho parecía bastante joven, ella alzó las cejas.

— ¿Perdón? —No me había oído, _malditamente genial_ , ahora iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para volver hablar.

—An…— Mi garganta empezaba a cerrarse, ella pareció darse cuenta y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Ángela? ¿Ángela Webber? —No recordaba si ese era su apellido pero asentí de igual manera, mucho mas aliviado de no tener que hablar.

—Ella está de vacaciones, muchacho, — ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llamaba _muchacho?_ Ya va… ¿no estaba? ¿Ángela no iba a ir a verme pronto? ¿A llevarme mis pastillas?

Mi respiración se tornó acelerada, necesitaba dormir, pero necesitaba no soñar.

—Estará aquí en un par de semanas, —sudé frío… ¿semanas? Ella lo notó porque de inmediato se colocó de pie tomando mi mano entre sus dedos mientras tomaba mi pulso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y llamó por el intercomunicador.

—Código azul, Código azul, — _¿Código azul?_ ¿Ese no era para cuando los pacientes entran en paro? — necesito apoyo aquí dentro, llamen al doctor Cullen de inmediato. — _¡No el imbécil de Cullen, no!_

— ¿Puedes oírme? —sus manos se apoderaron de mis mejillas, parpadeé lo mas que pude, pero no podía asentir, de inmediato miles de enfermeras llegaron a mi habitación, un médico (supe que lo era por su bata blanca) escuchó mis latidos por un estetoscopio, me llamaban una y otra vez, pero no contestaba, mi mente se movía mas despacio que el resto, Dolores Umbridge amarró en mi brazo bueno una tira azul de plástico que aprieta mi piel al extremo, cierro los ojos acostumbrándome a la presión de mi músculo.

Alguien me toca el rostro y cuando abro los ojos veo una palma abierta, pero eso no es lo que distingo, eso no es lo espectacular ni divino que tiene, ella contiene mi preciado anhelo, en ella está una pastilla púrpura.

Lo intento, con todas mis fuerzas de levantar la mano y tomarla sabiendo que puedo hasta beberla sin agua. No me importa, lo único que quiero es meterla en mi sistema y que anule mis recuerdos, necesito tan malamente dormir… pero mi brazo bueno sigue en medidor de presión y el otro simplemente no responde, lo tengo pegado a mi cuerpo, pero no lo puedo mover, solo sé que está ahí porque duele a veces, pero de resto pareciera que no tuviera esa extremidad.

Carlisle entró a mi habitación sin prisa, estaba en completa discordancia con el alboroto del personal dentro de mi espacio, intenté no prestarle atención mientras me concentraba en tomar la pastilla, pero entonces cuando finalmente estaba a punto de tomarla, otra mano bajó la que me la ofrecía.

—Eso no puede hacerlo —Carlisle era el que hablaba—. Él no está tomando ningún tratamiento.

 _Esperen… ¿Qué?_

Creo que me desmayé o ¿será que me tomé la pastilla? No lo creo… estoy acostado en mi catre, puedo oír que alguien habla cerca de mi, algo frío se presiona contra mi pecho y hago una mueca, _demasiado frío_.

—Está consciente, solo agotado. —Es la voz del imbécil de Carlisle. — No es para menos, según me dijeron tiene casi cuatro noches sin dormir.

— ¿Por qué no le da la medicina entonces? —Era Dolores la que hablaba, me simpatizó de momento.

—Él es un paciente inestable, está muy mal acostumbrado a recibir lo que quiere, tiene demasiado tiempo aquí y ya debería presentar mejora, sus padres me dejaron la potestad de su tratamiento, así que eso es lo que se está haciendo.

—Pero Doctor, el chico no ha recibido _ningún_ tratamiento.

— ¡Exacto! Y no recibirá ninguno, se volvió adicto al Tafil, esto de ahora son ataques de ansiedad por la necesidad, como todo adicto los primeros pasos de la rehabilitación son los peores.

De verdad quería matarlo, con todas mis ganas… Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza.

—Ya se rindió —vio hacia mi cama y volvió a girar su vista a la enfermera— el cuerpo humano aguanta, pero siempre se quiebra, vigílalo desde afuera de la habitación y por mas crisis que le den, no me llames ni le hagas caso, solo está llamando la atención.

Ok… ahora lo odiaba, ¿Cómo mi papá dejó que este inepto me tratara?

Me dejan solo, uno por uno el personal que con tanto afán estaba atendiéndome me abandona sin problemas, Dolores asiente a Carlisle y sale tras él sin siquiera dedicarme una pequeña mirada y de inmediato vuelve a pasar a mi lista de personas no agradables. Me enderezo con demasiado esfuerzo recostándome sobre mi espalda y observo de nuevo el techo, ¿Beige? Estoy agotado, llevo demasiados días sin dormir, mis músculos se quejan mis ojos arden y mi cerebro quiere apagarse, y a pesar del miedo, siento como poco a poco se apagan frente a mí.

.

.

 _La conversación con Charlie me atormenta, pero trato de ignorarla, él iba a hacer lo imposible para asustarme y hacerme flaquear. Dejarla y así poder alcanzarla, él no está de nuestro lado… me repito eso una y otra vez en mi mente, todo lo que dijo es mentira y todo lo que dijo ella es verdad, nos vamos a escapar, el hecho de que aun no estamos en Seattle no tiene que ver con nada extraño, ella solo se está tomando su tiempo._

 _Cuando llego a donde estacioné la camioneta, la veo tras el volante, apresuro el paso y voy al asiento del copiloto._

 _—Demoraste horas, —me reclama, no le digo la verdad, ella aun está de buen humor, me las amaño para sonreírle de vuelta y cierro los ojos un momento mientras arranca el cacharro._

 _— ¿Vamos finalmente a Seattle? —Pregunto, —si llegamos antes de anochecer podemos tomar un tren, podríamos ir a donde quieras, hasta Nueva York si quieres —ella sonríe pero no contesta directamente mi pregunta._

 _—Ya llegaremos ahí —. Es lo único que dice y no sé si habla de Seattle o de Nueva York._

 _— ¡Anakin! —Me mece por un costado y me despierto acelerado, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, ella no está en el asiento, está afuera, de pie en lo que parece un jardín, mi puerta está abierta y ella me vuelve a sacudir._

 _—No hay nadie, ¡ven! —Su sonrisa me contagia y tomo su mano extendida para seguirla a quien sabe dónde._

 _—Me bajé mientras roncabas —me dice dedicándome una mueca divertida, me sigue halando por mi brazo estirado —y no hay nadie —vuelve a repetir._

 _—Princesa, ¿Dónde estamos? —Ella me sigue halando y rodeamos la casa, al llegar a la puerta trasera, se agacha y saca una llave de repuesto de debajo de alfombra, me la enseña con una enorme sonrisa y la introduce en el cerrojo._

 _—Están de vacaciones —me dice demasiado segura de sí misma, me pregunto de quien será la casa, imagino que es de alguien de su familia, porque evidentemente la conoce._

 _Entramos a una cocina de ensueño, inmediatamente recuerdo a mi madre, Elizabeth, ella adoraría poder cocinar sus exquisiteces en un lugar como este, parece de revista, la cocina está en medio de todo el espacio. Arriba de ésta hay un estante donde cuelgan miles de sartenes demasiado brillantes para imaginar siquiera que los han usado._

 _La nevera es enorme e igualmente plateada, Bella está metida casi dentro y solo saca una botella de agua._

 _—Te lo dije, están de vacaciones, solo hay agua aquí. —Le sonrío y estiro mi mano para que me extienda la botella, ella me la da de buena gana y tomo un largo sorbo, dándome cuenta que de verdad estoy sediento._

 _— ¿Princesa?_

 _— ¿Hum? —Quiero decirle de la llamada de Charlie, quiero advertirle de alguna manera que debemos movernos rápido antes de que nos alcancen, pero soy cobarde, no quiero dañar su humor, no quiero que se moleste conmigo y tampoco quiero borrar la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro._

 _— ¿Por qué no trajiste ropa? —Le pregunto en vez de lo que en realidad quería. Ella mantiene su sonrisa y se encoje de hombros._

 _—Odio la ropa —me dice mientras levanta el dobladillo de la sudadera y se la pasa por la cabeza lanzándola lejos en la cocina, eso la deja en sus tangas fluorescentes. Momentáneamente olvido todo lo que quería saber, sacudo la cabeza sonriéndole._

 _— ¿De dónde sacas esas tangas? —Le pregunto realmente curioso, ella ríe echando su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello largo y enredado hace una cortina separada de su espalda, parecía de nuevo la chica de dieciocho que amaba._

 _En realidad la amaba a toda ella… risueña, apaciguada, molesta, escondida, abierta. Como fuera, pero esta faceta divertida y risueña era mi favorita… y la que menos duraba._

 _Ella levantó la cabeza de su risa escandalosa y me vio realmente divertida._

 _— ¿En serio? —Parpadeé varias veces sin entender de que está hablando, ella sacude su melena incrédula. — Estoy en topples, frente a ti ¿y me preguntas de dónde saco mis tangas? —Ahora el que ríe soy yo, sacudo mi cabeza y tomo otro trago de agua._

 _—Puedes estar desnuda frente a mí, torturarme y no me dejarás tocarte, —nunca nos hemos acostado. Quizás parezca imposible de creer, pero hemos hecho muchas cosas, cosas que nunca pensé hacer en compañía de alguien más, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero jamás la había penetrado, suena crudo, pero es cierto, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo la ha tocado por dentro._

 _—Puedes tocarme —me dice— lo has hecho antes —niego._

 _—Solo donde tú me dejas, nunca donde yo quiero._

 _— ¿No te ha gustado lo que hemos hecho? —Cierro los ojos momentáneamente._

 _—No me refiero a eso, claro que me gusta todo lo que hacemos… me encanta._

 _— ¿Entonces por qué te quejas?_

 _—No me estoy quejando._

 _—A mi me parece que sí lo estás haciendo._

 _—Bella —su humor está cambiando— solo digo que pudiéramos intentar algo más. Nos conocemos hace mucho, sabes que te amo, ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?_

 _—Me has tocado ya, Anakin. —Me repite, niego respirando profundo._

 _—Sabes a que me refiero —me lleno de valor para preguntarle— ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte el amor? —Espero cualquier reacción menos la que me da. Su cabeza vuelve a echarse hacia atrás y ríe estrepitosamente, mis puños se cierran con furia, no puedo creer que se ría de mis palabras._

 _— ¿Hacer el amor? —Niega con la cabeza— no puedes hacerme el amor, Anakin._

 _Cierro con más fuerza mis puños. — ¿¡Por qué?! —No puedo evitar el gritar— ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! —Y así como llegó su buen humor desaparece de su rostro, puedo inclusive ver como se evapora poco a poco de sus ojos, de sus facciones, dejándola en la carcasa rota y vacía que tanto miedo le tengo._

 _—No, no, no —digo apresurado mientras corro hacia ella, dándole la vuelta al mostrador en medio de nosotros y alcanzándola lo mas rápido que puedo, la tomo por las mejillas y junto mi frente a la de ella— no te vayas —le murmuro— a donde sea que vas cuando te desconectas, no vayas ahora, lo siento, lo siento mucho por molestarte —ella no responde pero sé que la perdí, sus ojos estás casi vidriosos y no muestra emoción alguna en sus facciones. Aunque sé que perdí esta batalla no puedo evitar seguir rogándole, seguir dando patadas de ahogado. — Vuelve —. Le susurro, pero ya es un susurro de derrota. —Lo siento —vuelvo a disculparme, ella se sacude violentamente de mí alejándose ahora físicamente, miro hacia mis zapatos sintiéndome un idiota, ¿Por qué tuve que molestarla?_

 _—Déjame sola —dice en voz baja y asiento, retirándome a la sala de la gran casa, es hermosa y de muebles amplios, me dejo caer en el sofá enterrando la cabeza entre mis manos, no puedo hacer nada mas allá de esperar a que me perdone…_

.

.

Me remuevo incómodo en mi cama, por mas que no quiera soñar, mu cuerpo está agotado. Nada de lo que haga me va hacer reaccionar. Solo debo conformarme con revivir el momento mas aterrador y traumatizante de mi vida.

.

.

 _Veo unos pies desnudos frente a mí, levanto mi cabeza recorriendo sus piernas flacas y separadas, sigo subiendo mi vista para encontrarme que se colocó de nuevo mi sudadera, tiene los ojos enrojecidos y me odio por haberla hecho sentir mal, estiro mi mano para tocarla pero ella me aparta con un débil manotón._

 _—Si haces lo que quieres, todo se terminará —. Frunzo el ceño, ella sacude mi cabeza— nadie hace eso que quieres hacerme. Nadie. —Niega lentamente como si le doliera._

 _— ¿Amarte? —Pregunto, mi voz es ronca, irreconocible para mis propios oídos, ella aprieta sus labios y niega de nuevo._

 _—Amarme —repite con burla mis palabras— ¿Quién ama a quien, Anakin?_

 _—Yo te amo —digo sin dudarlo._

 _—Lo sé —responde viéndome tierna a los ojos—. No deberías amarme._

 _— ¿Por qué? —aunque me siento desesperado, mi voz es lenta, apaciguada._

 _—Porque soy nociva —. Da media vuelta de regreso a la cocina, mi vista la sigue y en lo que entra me pongo de pie, ya no quiero más juegos, ya no quiero más evasiones._

 _— ¿Lo dices por Jasper? —Al momento que las palabras salen de mi boca me arrepiento, no puedo ver su rostro pero su espalda se tensa por completo, su mirada cae a sus pies y sus hombros se encogen._

 _— ¿Quién te habló de él? —Su voz es baja._

 _— ¿Importa?_

 _— ¿Qué te dijeron?_

 _—Sólo que te preguntara por él._

 _Ella gira lentamente y me ve fijamente, esa capa que oscurecía sus ojos aun estaba presente, volvió a quitarse la sudadera quedándose en las infames tangas._

 _— ¿Aun quieres tocarme? ¿Quieres tomarme? —No decía ni amor ni sexo, pero no le presté atención, mis músculos se tensaron y a pesar de toda la provocación y negación de mi placer a la que había sido sometido desde que la conocí, mi entrepierna se tensó contra mis pantalones._

 _— ¿Hablas en serio?_

 _— ¿Vez? —Me dice alzando sus brazos— ¡Por eso no te dejo acercar! ¡Crees que quieres tocarme, crees que quieres follarme, pero en lo que te doy luz verde simplemente dudas! —Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro— por eso no dejo a nadie acercarse, soy toxica, nadie me quiere, nadie… —No puedo soportar tanta angustia de su parte, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes de todo el dolor que emanan de sus palabras, de sus acciones. Llego a la conclusión que tiene que ver con los tres hombres que nombro hace un rato, con lo que ellos le hicieron…_

 _No sé cómo controlarla, no sé como calmarla, cómo sacarla de ahí, me siento inútil y desesperado. En un impulso me dirijo hacia ella, Bella camina hacia atrás negando hacia mí para que no la toque, llegamos hasta la cocina antes de que pueda alcanzarla por completo y apoyarme en ella cuando su espalda choca contra el refrigerador._

 _—Te pregunté si hablabas enserio porque nunca me has dejado tocarte como yo quiero, en mi tono no habían dudas, solo una jodida impresión —planté mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, sobre el frío metal— jodidamente te amo Isabella, ¿Cómo crees que no quiero tocarte, lamerte, meterme en tu interior y hacerte correr una y otra y otra vez? —Percibo y siento el temblor de su delicada piel, sus pezones se levantan de color crema hacia mi pecho y tengo impulsos de arrancarme la camisa para sentirla piel contra piel._

 _Bajo mi rostro hasta el de ella y tiento a sus labios para que me devuelvan el beso, Bella levanta su rostro apoyándose aun mas en la nevera, por lo que acuno su cráneo con mi mano para que no se lastime._

 _Gime en mi boca y me siento en el jodido cielo, bajó mi otra mano por su piel desnuda y arrastro sus tangas para abajo, y mi corazón late más rápido cuando ella separa sus caderas de la nevera ayudándome a quitárselas. Ella quiere esto, me desea._

 _La escandalosa tela cae al suelo, no la veo pero sé que lo hace porque Bella la sacude de sus pies, mi cuello me duele por la diferencias de tamaño y la levanto girándonos para sentarla sobre el mesón central de la cocina._

 _Mi cabeza choca con un sartén nuevo y reluciente haciendo ruido en el proceso, ella ríe divertida y me siento feliz de que lo haga, bajo algunas de las ollas del soporte superior para poder acercarme mejor a ella, que encantada envuelve sus piernas en mi cintura, me acuesto todo lo que puedo sobre ella quitándome la camisa antes de apoyarme por completo, Bella me acaricia arrancándome gemidos que no sabía que podía hacer._

 _Quiero tanto quitarme los pantalones, pero no llegamos a eso, en cambio Bella me abre con rapidez la cremallera metiendo la mano dentro de mis bóxers buscando con desesperación mi pene, me alejo un segundo y desabrocho el único botón de mis jeans, estos se bajan pero hasta justo debajo de mis nalgas._

 _Bella con un movimiento rápido se acerca al borde del mesón y de manera vulgar lame toda la extensión de su mano, envolviéndome inmediatamente, siseo y me da un escalofrío por verla tan sucia y endemoniadamente sexy._

 _Me hala con fuerza por mi longitud, pero no llego a quejarme, porque al sentir el tirón de piel inmediatamente siento la calidez de su centro, Bella me toma por el trasero y voy obediente cuando me clava de un solo golpe en su interior._

 _—Jodido infierno — dijo cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca de más, los meses que llevamos juntos y las bolas azules con las que me dejó anoche me tienen sensible a niveles extremos, la abrazo pegándola a mí, quiero saborearla, simplemente sentirla, pero Bella se impulsa sobre mí, moviéndose adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás con esmero, con fuerza, como si estuviera en un concurso o una carrera._

 _—Bella —. Ella muerde mi hombro desnudo._

 _— ¿No era esto lo que querías, Anakin? —su voz es rasposa, habla entre dientes apretados firmemente— ¿Cogerme? ¿Follarme? Hazlo, entiérrate dentro de mí, toma lo que todos quieren, un coño pequeño y con apariencia inocente, ¿no es eso lo que todos quieren? Aprovecharse de la pequeña y dulce niña, —intento alejarme, decirle que la amo, maldita sea— ¡NO! —Me urge— no te atrevas a alejarte de mí, no te atrevas a salir, me querías, me tienes. Ahora termina, hazme correr, hazme ver las jodidas estrellas, todos creen poder hacerlo, nadie lo ha hecho._

 _Quiero preguntarle por qué dice eso, quien pudo hacerle creer esa atrocidad, mi cuerpo jamás se había sentido mas en casa que este momento, enterrado en lo mas profundo de su interior._

 _Decidí en ese instante que si ella necesitaba que alguien pudiera hacerla sentir, ese sería yo. Luego hablaríamos, le explicaría que era todo para mi, que nada ni nadie podía compararse con ella, que si algún hombre antes de mi no supo valorarla, era su pérdida, porque yo lo haría hasta que no hubiera aire en mis pulmones._

 _Me separé un poco para acariciar su pequeño manojo de nervios, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y por un momento alcé mi ceja y le hice un guiño— ¿Quieres correrte Princesa? —impulsé mis caderas una vez más, obviando mi propia sensibilidad, necesitaba que ella se corriera primero, Bella apretó los ojos y abrió su delicada boca, estaba llegando, yo Edward jodido Masen, la estaba haciendo llegar al orgasmo._

 _—Tómalo Princesa, tómalo todo —ella se estremeció en mis brazos, dando temblores esporádicos, quería jodidamente palmearme en la espalda para felicitarme, pero mi pene estaba a punto de reventar, así que la abrace pegando nuestros pechos ahora sudorosos, impulsé mis caderas una vez mas cuando sentí la primera ráfaga abandonándome y llenándola a ella, gruñí contra su cuello y convulsioné contra su tierna carne._

 _—Me preguntaste por Jasper —su voz aun agitada me habló al oído, parpadeé intentando entenderle, estaba en el jodido nirvana y mi cerebro estaba un poco nubloso—él también me amaba —siguió hablando en mi oído, solo una de sus manos estaba en mi espalda, pasándose de arriba abajo, me quedé quieto sin mirarla, estaba hablando y quería saber con locura su historia, contada por ella, no por nadie más._

 _—Quiso amarme. Juró ayudarme. Quiso cambiarme. Decir que lo que me pasaba podía superarse, él no lo sabía, no sabía lo toxica que soy. Le permití acercarse porque llegue a creerle, pero era mentira, él era bueno, la mala era yo, el veneno era yo._

 _—Bella —me desgarraban sus palabras, pero me apretó contra sí manteniéndome aun enterrado en ella._

 _—Quiso cogerme y lo dejé. Me prometió que todo cambiaría, que me mostraría lo que era el amor verdadero —exhaló una risa— me compró rosas —me estaba llenando de celos por este idiota. Yo nunca le había regalado flores._

 _—Pregúntame dónde está Jasper, Edward —. Su voz fue más fuerte._

 _— ¿Ah?_

 _—Pregúntame. ¿Dónde. Está. Jasper?_

 _— ¿Dónde está Jasper, Bella?_

 _—Muerto —. Mi espalda se enderezó, pero ella mantuvo una mano ahí pidiéndome no alejarme— está muerto —.Repitió— pregúntame que le pasó —su voz era monótona y por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo._

 _— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo murió? —Me dejó separarme de ella solo para verla a los ojos. Sus hermosos y achocolatados tormentos me ven encapotados._

 _—Jasper está muerto. —Me vuelvo a tensar en mi lugar, ¿Muerto? Ella levanta lentamente su cabeza— ¿Crees que fui yo cierto? ¡Piensas que yo lo maté! —Parpadea con violencia empujándome sacándome de su interior._

 _— ¡No! Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo voy a pensar eso? —Grité en respuesta, ella expulso el aire por su nariz como si mis palabras fueran una burla y luego se encoge de hombros, llevando su estado de ánimo al frío y distante del que no quería acostumbrarme en tan solo milésimas de segundo—. Porque lo hice, yo maté a Jasper._

 _Parpadeé pesadamente para asimilar sus palabras Bella no estaba mirándome ahora, estaba viendo al lado de mesón, pasando distraídamente sus manos por la superficie. Las palabras de su padre resuenan en mi cabeza, no quiero hacerlo, pero en el fondo sé que lo hizo, no sé cómo pero lo creo. Ella mató a ese chico, me giro para tomar agua de la nevera, mis pantalones aun cuelgan de mis caderas y los subo apenas abrochándomelos, quiero saber el contexto, quizás lo hiso por defensa propia. Tengo que saberlo._

 _Pero me siento aturdido, un golpe metálico me ensordece por su cercanía, parpadeo al tiempo que otro golpe lo acompaña, esta vez lo siento, en la base de mi nuca, mi mano se mueve a la fuente del dolor haciéndome estremecer, siento la humedad entre mis dedos, el liquido caliente y pegajoso que no puede ser otra cosa mas que sangre. Mi sangre._

 _Me giro despacio, encarándola en cámara lenta, ella aun está encaramada en el mesón, desnuda y abierta, puedo ver mi liberación goteando de ella y no puedo entender como después de que hicimos lo que hicimos mi cabeza está sangrando._

 _Pero ella me responde con una mirada, en sus manos está uno de los sartenes que había quitado de los soportes mas temprano, el dolor me está encontrando y lo único que logro hacer es parpadear, solo para ver de manera borrosa como la mano de ella vuelve a levantarse, dirigiendo el golpe a mi frente esta vez, entonces siento como pierdo el conocimiento, mientras caigo sobre mis rodillas escucho otro golpe metálico pero no lo siento, solo sé que me dejo caer de frente al suelo, abrazando la oscuridad que me espera._

.

.

La enfermera gorda entró de nuevo, encendió las luces de mi habitación y me está hablando, pero ahora en realidad no la escucho, este no soy yo ignorando mi alrededor, por el trauma, este soy yo tragado por el terror de aquel día, por el saber que la persona mas frágil y delicada en el exterior puede ser un verdadero monstruo en el interior.

— ¡Muchacho! —Está demasiado cerca, pero no la veo, estoy en estado catatónico viendo al jodido Beige del techo— ¡Edward! —de inmediato se aleja de mí y me alegro, porque me dejó solo, ya no vale la pena pelear con los recuerdos, con el miedo. A este punto nada ni nadie va a poder salvarme, el dolor regresó y con él ella también lo hizo, Bella, mi gran amor y mi peor terror.

.

.

 _Regresé a la conciencia no sé cuánto tiempo después, pero ya no estaba en la cocina, el suelo bajo de mí era húmedo y frío._

 _—Despertaste. Ya era maldita hora que lo hicieras —mi cabeza retumbó y recordé los golpes, si había perdido la conciencia debía tener alguna contusión cerebral, no era muy erudito en el tema, pero sabía que eso era grave._

 _—Be…—mi garganta raspaba, y todo se veía demasiado borroso, quise llevar mis manos a mis ojos, pero pesaban mucho, incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás pero mis ojos no veían bien, me di cuenta que estaban hinchados, sobre todo el izquierdo, "debe haber sido el golpe" pensé mientras me concentraba en ver por el derecho, poco a poco mi visión se fue arreglando escuché ruido detrás de mí._

 _—Bella —. Logré llamarla esta vez, estaba cerca, caminando y moviendo las cosas a su lado. No sabía que hacía, pero se le escuchaba alterada._

 _— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó y un estrépito sonó, intenté voltear la cabeza pero el dolor no me dejó. — ¡Maldita sea! —Entró en mi campo de visión pero no me observaba, tenía uno de sus dedos metido a la boca. Estaba sangrando._

 _— ¿Qué te pasó? —Estúpido de mí que aun me preocupaba por ella. Bella debe haber pensado igual que yo porque rió y se agachó frente a mí metiendo su dedo herido en mi boca, sentí el sabor metálico de su sangre._

 _— ¿Vez? Eres demasiado bueno… O quizás eres un tonto. —Sacó su dedo de mi boca y continuó haciendo lo que estaba haciendo._

 _—Princesa… Necesito un médico. —Me moría del dolor de cabeza y mis cuerpo entero hormigueaba._

 _—Los médicos son malos, Anakin. No necesitas un médico._

 _—Me… duele. —Rió._

 _—Claro que te duele. Te di cuatro golpes con el sartén. —Recordaba solo tres._

 _— ¿Por qué? —No podía evitar preguntarle._

 _—Porque vamos a escaparnos Anakin. ¿No quedamos en eso? Huiríamos de casa para no volver._

 _Como pude fruncí el ceño. — Seattle. —Dije en voz baja. Ella rió de nuevo._

 _—Seattle. Nueva york. España. Alemania. Noruega. Podemos ir a donde sea. Vamos a ser libres, Anakin. Libres. Nadie nos va a alcanzar nunca, volaremos. Seremos libres. Jodidamente libres._

 _Me asusté. Mi respiración se hizo acelerada y la punzada en mi cabeza se intensificó. Bella entró en mi borrosa vista. Llevaba un cuchillo enorme en la mano._

 _— ¿Bella? —Mi voz tembló._

 _—Shh. —Dio golpecitos con el cuchillo en su mano._

 _Recé. Cosa que nunca había hecho desde que era pequeño y mi mamá se sentaba conmigo a enseñarme las oraciones. Recé porque en ese momento entendí que mi vida estaba en peligro._

 _No sé si fue una respuesta de Dios o qué, pero mi celular sonó. Estaba acostado en el suelo y el teléfono estaba en mi bolsillo trasero. El chillido se escuchaba realmente duro. Bella volteó a verme. Sus ojos enrojecidos, sus pupilas dilatadas._

 _— ¿Qué es eso? —No contesté porque con una fuerza increíble me dio la vuelta y sacó el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Pude distinguir un poco mas a mi alrededor y me fijé que ya no estábamos dentro de la casa. Parecíamos estar en un garaje. — ¿Trajiste tu teléfono? —su voz sonaba con lágrimas y rabia. Me ahogué con mi propia saliva y no pude contestarle por el ataque de tos._

 _— ¡Pueden rastrearnos con esto, idiota! —Me pateó en las costillas. Volví a ahogarme. El teléfono dejó de sonar solo para empezar de nuevo. Ahora Bella se daba toques con el celular en la frente. — ¿Hablaste con alguien? —Intenté enderezarme, a ella no le importó mi mueca de dolor, asentí._

 _—Charlie._

 _— ¡Maldita sea! —No pude decirle que era imposible que nos rastrearan con un teléfono tan viejo. No tenía energía. El aparato volvió a sonar y ella dio un brinco que casi lo soltó. Cerré los ojos, necesitaba descansar._

 _— ¿Qué? —Volví abrirlos para medio observarla con el celular en el oído. — ¿Por qué me persigues? ¡Déjame! —No sabía con quien hablaba, pero solo podía imaginar que era Charlie. Bella empezó a llorar. —Te dije que era mala idea, papi. Te dije que no debía ir a la escuela. ¡Pero no me escuchaste! —Respiró profundo— no nombres a Jasper. ¡Yo lo amaba! —Iba de un estado anímico a otro. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, tuve el terrible presentimiento de que mi destino estaba sellado. — Iba a huir con él y no me dejaste. ¡Me salvaste! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Él y yo estaríamos felices ahora. Estaríamos juntos. —Lloró de nuevo._

 _Jasper estaba muerto. Ella misma lo había dicho. ¿Y decía que ahora pudieran estar los dos felices? ¿Estaba reclamándole a su padre por haberla salvado?_

 _Empecé a respirar más acelerado. Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien._

 _—Pero lo enmendé. Me voy a poder ir. Ya no voy a ir sola. —Mi corazón y pulmones se heló, ella soltó una carcajada— ¿Edward? —Volteó a verme y sentí otro escalofrío. —Él va acompañarme._

 _Grité. Como nunca lo hice. Con la fuerza que no tenía. Grité por mi vida. Grité por el miedo. Bella descartó el teléfono y se arrodilló a mi lado._

 _—Shh, bebé, shh. No va a doler. Bueno. Puede que duela, pero no va a durar mucho._

 _— ¿Qué vas hacer?_

 _Se levantó y regresó con un frasquito de pastillas, no sabía de donde las había sacado. — Traje estás de casa —contestó mi pregunta. — Te harán sentir mejor —intenté alejarme cuando quiso lanzarlas en mi boca. Pero no tuve éxito. Dejó caer después agua y entre ahogarme y tragar, tuve que tragarme el agua._

 _—Iba a esperar a que hicieran efecto, pero Charlie está buscándonos. Eso nos quita valioso tiempo. — Tomó un puñado de las pastillas y las metió en su boca tragándolas con la misma agua que me dio a mí._

 _—Bell —no pude terminar._

 _—Tranquilo Anakin. Solo debemos movernos rápido antes de que las pastillas hagan efecto y antes de que Charlie nos encuentre. —Cerré los ojos._

 _— ¿Vez? —La escuché a lo lejos— las pastillas fueron buena idea. Con Jasper no fue así. Se resistió horrores cuando lo até. —Rió— claro, a él no lo golpeé en la cabeza como a ti._

 _Sentí que tomaba mis manos, intenté ver de nuevo pero no pude, solo sentí una cuerda atándose en mis muñecas—. Me recuerdas a él. No te pareces en nada físico pero era igual a ti. Todo pendiente de mi y siempre diciéndome que me amaba y quería hacerme el amor. Como viste yo no hago eso. Nunca ha sido tierno cuando lo hago o me lo hacen y por eso contigo y con él no quería hacerlo. Ustedes eran buenos. Y en verdad les creí cuando dijeron amarme. Pero todos los hombres son iguales. Todos quieren meterse en mis pantalones._

 _Hizo una pausa y apretó los nudos con rabia. Mis manos hormiguearon._

 _—Sin embargo con Jasper fue más fácil. Charlie se había ido el fin de semana a pescar y me dejó sola. Él se apareció con margaritas, pizza, gaseosa y un porro. Me dijo que fumar me tranquilizaría y así lo hizo. Pero terminamos teniendo sexo y después él me dijo que estaba enferma. —Escuché un sollozo— enferma. ¿Puedes creerlo? Después que me llenó de su asqueroso semen me dice que estaba enferma. —Sentí algo húmedo en mi rostro, ella sorbió— enferma porque le había dicho que lo hiciera mas fuerte. Que me mordiera y me golpeara. No puedo llegar al orgasmo sin dolor. Creí que él me entendería, pero solo se molestó y me llamó enferma._

 _—Le corté el cuello, —dijo luego de una larga pausa y todo mi cuerpo se tensó. — Su sangre era tan roja. Y ¿la mirada en su rostro? Ahí entendí que en verdad me amaba. Tenía que irme con él tenía que escaparme de esa vida horrible e irme con él. —Me apretó las manos y el hormigueo me hizo quejarme— corté mis venas. Solo la de la mano izquierda, —hizo una pausa pero no podía ver que hacía. Mi mente vagaba queriéndose hundir en la inconsciencia y el terror._

 _—Pero Charlie llegó. Limpió todo y se deshizo del cuerpo. No sé qué pasó con Jasper. Yo tenía catorce._

 _Mi respiración se aceleró de nuevo e intenté liberarme. — Edward no. —forcé mis ojos a abrirse. No iba a morir aquí, no iba a morir así. — ¡Edward! —abrí mis ojos y pude ver el cuchillo alzarse sobre mí. Me giré como pude y el cuchillo se enterró en mi hombro. Grité y pateé intentando liberarme._

 _Otro golpe. El sartén me volvió a encontrar en la espalda, el dolor de mi brazo se duplicó haciéndome caer de rodillas. — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? —Bella se arrastró detrás de mí. Me alejé de su contacto, pero ella me abrazó. — ¿No dijiste que me amabas?_

 _Si le decía que no lo hacía iba a terminar como Jasper. Asentí. — Te amo._

 _Ella dio un gritito y besó mi mejilla. Se puso de pie y se alejó de mí. Mi cabeza dolía. Mi hombro gritaba de dolor. Las cuerdas amarradas a mis muñecas se estiraron y grité cuando mi cuerpo era alado hacia atrás. Aterricé en mi espalda y seguí gritando cuando me halaron de nuevo por los brazos._

 _—Lo siento, las pastillas deberían haberte hecho efecto ya. Déjame buscar otras._

 _—No. —Logré balbucear. —No me duele. —Mentí. Pero quizás debí dejarla drogarme, así no dolería tanto._

 _Encendió la camioneta. En algún momento mientras estuve inconsciente ella metió la camioneta en el garaje donde me había llevado. No entendía como tenía tanta fuerza. Pero ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme de todas formas._

 _—Hay un acantilado acá cerca. —Dijo acercándose a mí de nuevo. — Lo vi cuando veníamos. —Yo también lo había visto— vamos a volar, Anakin._

 _Se desapareció de mi vista y escuché al cacharro acelerar. Fruncí el ceño cuando el humo me llenó el rostro y tosí tratando de ignorar el dolor de mi brazo. Mis manos fueron estiradas de nuevo y volteé mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras era arrastrado. Bella me había amarrado al guardafangos de la camioneta._

 _Grité de nuevo. De dolor. Por ayuda. De desesperación. Nadie vino a mi rescate. Intenté zafarme, mi brazo herido ya estaba inerte y no lo sentía. Sabía que eso no era bueno. Halé mi brazo bueno intentando liberarlo de las cuerdas, pero no se salía. Halé y halé mi mano con desespero, la tierra bajo mi espalda rasguñándome, hiriéndome, golpeándome. Pasé por encima de una roca que me hizo gritar de dolor. Uno de mis pies se había doblado en una dirección errónea. Pero seguí halando. Bella se iba a lanzar por el acantilado conmigo amarrado atrás. No podía dejar que eso me pasara. No podía morirme así._

 _¿Cómo pasó? No lo sé. Pero mi mano se liberó dejando así mi brazo herido también libre. Mi cuerpo inerte y drogado dio vueltas en el terreno terroso. Escuché los neumáticos seguir rodando y con lo último de energía que tenía vi como la camioneta se desbocaba por el acantilado._

 _Llámenme loco, pero vi una silueta en el borde del abismo, una silueta pequeña de cabello largo y despeinado. Yo estaba rodeado de maleza e intenté levantar la mano, pero era oscuro y no podía hablar. Me iba a morir. Estaba seguro de que moriría. Había logrado no caer al acantilado pero ¿Para qué? De igualmente moriría. Pero ahora lo haría solo y herido en un matorral._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el ruido de aspas cortando el aire, sirenas y gritos me hicieron reaccionar._

— ¡Muchacho! ¿¡Puedes oírme?! ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Te tenemos amigo! Todo estará bien, estamos llevándote a un hospital, dime tu apellido.

 _Me habían encontrado. Pero no sabía si quería vivir. Había visto la silueta de Bella. Pregunté por ella como podía y cuando dijeron que iban a buscarla, me llené de pánico. No quería saber si estaba viva pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si iba a volver a terminar lo que empezó. Intenté zafarme._

— ¡Está teniendo un ataque! _—No estaba teniendo ningún ataque. Quería largarme de ahí. Saber si ella estaba viva._

— ¡Amigo! ¡Cálmate un poco! Estamos atendiéndote. _—No me calmé y grité de nuevo, una aguja entró en mi brazo derecho y de inmediato todo se oscureció._

.

Abrí los ojos. Mi habitación de la clínica de tratamientos se veía familiar. Me levanté del catre. Chorros de sudor corrían por mi rostro y espalda. Mi ropa se pegaba incómoda a mi piel. Di tumbos hacia la puerta y la golpeé. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba aire. Ya no importaba si cerraba los ojos o me quedaba dormido. Los recuerdos se veían en mi cabeza como fotos de un álbum.

Las luces brillantes de quirófano.

La mascarilla de oxigeno.

Los gritos de mi mamá cuando se enteró que mi brazo había quedado inservible. Imposibilitando así volver a tocar el piano.

Las preguntas.

La policía.

Mi silencio.

Charlie.

 _Charlie se había quedado luego que la policía se hubiera marchado cuando me negué a decir palabra alguna. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama de hospital._

 _— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó sin rodeos. Lo vi a los ojos. Me había tratado de convencer de que estaba muerta._

 _—Se que puedes oírme y sé que sabes de quien te hablo. No puedo ocultar el rastro esta vez. No debí hacerlo la vez anterior. Pero era apenas una niña. Me dijo que ese muchacho intentó violarla y le creí. Le creí que fue en defensa propia. Pero Dios me perdone, esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza. Toda su niñez fue así. Matando animales para después abrirlos y saber como "funcionaban" experimentando con ellos. Cuando logré que dejara de hacerlo, la descubrí cortándose a sí misma. —Negó con la cabeza mientras yo lo veía con terror— intenté advertirte. No me escuchaste. Muchacho. Esa niña está enferma. La amo con todo mi corazón, pero Dios sabe que no está bien de la cabeza. Intentó matarme unos días antes de que se escaparan. Tomó mi pistola. Pero no se dio cuenta que no estaba cargada. — Negó con la cabeza— lo siento. Siento mucho lo que te pasó. Pero estás vivo y necesito saber si ella también lo está. Dime. ¿Dónde?_

 _Negué porque en verdad no lo sabía. Charlie suspiró— la camioneta. —Dije sorprendiéndolo. — Ella me amarró y condujo la camioneta al abismo. — Mi cuerpo entero vibró, mis palpitaciones se aceleraron, el terror de ese momento haciéndose demasiado real._

 _—Encontraron la camioneta al final del risco. No había nadie adentro. Nadie murió allí. — El cuarto se llenó de pitidos, mi corazón se desbocó y mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar. Vi como Charlie con pánico se levantaba de mi cama mientras un tropel de enfermeras y médicos entraban inyectándome fluidos y alumbrándome los ojos._

 _Ella estaba viva. Era lo único que podía pensar._

 _La habitación estaba en calma cuando sentí una respiración en mi rostro. Pensé que era mi mamá, ella siempre me daba un beso en la frente cuando llegaba o cuando se marchaba. Pero el olor a fresas me confundió. Elizabeth Masen olía a Chanel, no a fresas. Abrí mis ojos con pánico, pero la habitación estaba a oscuras._

— _Shh, no te muevas Anakin._ — _Temblé._ — _No puedo quedarme. Pero te buscaré cuando salgas. Dijiste que no me dejarías y voy a tomarte la palabra. Esta vez nos escaparemos juntos._ — _Mi corazón titubeó y otra enfermera entró a la habitación encendiendo las luces. No había nadie a la vista, pero yo la había oído, la había sentido._

— _¿No puedes dormir?_ — _Le negué a la amable enfermera, ella me sonrió,_ — _buscaré algo que te permita hacerlo._

.

Desde que me habían internado aquí me sentía a salvo. Ella no llegaría a mí mientras estuviera encerrado. Mis médicos entendieron mi trauma y me dieron mis hermosas pastillas que me mantenían sereno. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el "accidente" pero sabía que no era mucho. Me arrastre hasta el lavabo mi habitación y salpiqué agua en mi rostro. Mis costillas fueron las primeras en sanar, a mi pierna le habían quitado el yeso no hacía mucho, mi espalda a veces picaba por las heridas cicatrizándose y si detallaba mi rostro mis golpes aun se podían ver. Justo ahora mi rostro amarillento y purpura me devolvía la mirada.

Según mi padre, no estaba mejorando. No entendía que la pastilla purpura me alejaba de ella. Que en mi muy enfermo y podrido corazón aun la amaba e intentaba justificar todo lo que me hizo, pero ese podrido y enfermo corazón no podía revivir todo lo que había sufrido. No podía, necesitaba esconderse. Protegerse del daño que le habían causado.

Mi mamá me rogaba que volviera cuando iba a visitarme. Me decía que quería a su dulce chico de vuelta. Pero no podía darle eso. Si mi antiguo yo volvía iba a tener que enfrentar el trauma. Y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Bella me rompió de una manera que era imposible repararme.

Pero me habían forzado a recordarla. El maldito tratamiento de Carlisle la había traído de vuelta. Y yo tenía razón. Era mejor esconderme porque sabía que si algún día volvía verla huiría con ella porque aunque ella era letal. No podía evitar caminar directo a su golpe.

Lleno de rabia conmigo mismo golpeé el pequeño espejo donde me veía. Fruncí el ceño viendo el desastre que había hecho, varios reflejos de mi cara se vieron en la loza del lavamanos, levanté uno observándome directamente en él, me gustaba el color gris que tenía, contrastaba con mi pálida piel. Mi muñeca brilló al contacto, pero no dolió.

Estaba acostado de nuevo en el suelo. El techo rugoso se volvía a burlar de mí.

Pensé en mi madre y me dio pena al pensar en cómo se pondría cuando se enterara.

Pensé en Alice y en cuando me gustaría verla en su primer recital de ballet.

Ellas me amaban y esperaba que algún día pudieran perdonarme, perdí la sensibilidad de mis dedos e intenté moverlos. Volteé la mirada y me enderecé de nuevo al ver el rojo. No me gustaba ese color. Preferí ver de nuevo el techo.

Mientras mi mundo iba apagándose, mi corazón iba deteniéndose y mi vida marchitándose. Cerré los ojos por última vez imaginando que en vez de beige, el techo era purpura. El color purpura siempre me traía paz y silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 _ **¡Besos!**_


End file.
